To Love Thine Enemy
by aki.ari
Summary: AU - Kanda is a prince filled with a burning need for vengeance against the Noah for the murder of his family. Allen is the adopted heir to the fourteenth house of Noah. Yullen
1. To Love Thine Enemy

**Warning: explicit sexual content between males**

**To Love Thine Enemy**

Hatred, it's all that he felt, a blinding need for vengeance. There are different ways of vengeance. One must decide the best and keenest way, and above all, the way that shall inflict the longest and cruellest agony upon those by whom honour is wronged. To slay them all would be so sweet...

Kanda was the last remaining air to the throne. He was young yet, but far more blooded than most men in this time of supposed peace. Family slaughtered, wronged to the highest degree by things he could no more consider human than creatures of hell.

As he considered this, a sort of dull pleasure throbbed in his veins. To extract his vengeance with his own hands...sure he had power, the men of his father's army were bound to him and should he give a word they would march without question. He needn't even bother the men, he had wealth, and though disgusting he had seen that gold could buy even vengeance. But his vengeance had to be unique, refined, relentless and complete.

"Please my lord listen to reason, leave be the foul business of murder and suicide to those fit to such vulgar outlets and petty crimes. Will you stain your family name with the blood of vengeance?" Lenalee beseeched, her eyes filled with want for him to abandon such foolish thoughts of revenge.

"Bother me no more woman," Kanda growled in annoyance as he prepared for a campaign that would stretch to the neighbouring lands ruled by the Noah. Each house would fall to his hand until he reached the Earl. When the man had nothing left he would take pleasure in hearing him renounce his kingdom's ownership as a futile attempt for his life to be spared, then he would take that life and with it end the beast of vengeance's wrath.

"If you cannot be stopped, think calmly my prince," Lenalee sighed, "if you wish it so, your vengeance must be assured through easy deliberation, not haste nor plebeian fury, lest you make a mistake that you shall regret."

"Regret? I have no use for such soft feelings as that," Kanda scoffed, "think you my resolve so fleeting?"

"Not at all my lord," Lenalee said as she watched her friend embark on a terrible journey of which she knew would someday cause him pain.

xXx

'Such a bitter drama it is that I weave,' Kanda thought dully as his men broke the border of Tristitia where the unsuspecting fourteenth house of Noah would meet their end. Out of the fourteen houses of Noah, Kanda had already slain five, this would make the sixth. He cared not to remember their names or faces and his sword screamed its lust for blood as he made quick sport of their kin – not a single person spared with Noah blood.

There was no doubt and Kanda breathed more easily, nerves steadied with the prospect of what he purposed doing – so satisfying to even calm the fever in his blood. There was no time to indulge further in the futile regrets of the past. Kanda was a man wronged, his whole family fallen thus, vilely duped by the Noah's treachery.

'Justice, reason and self-respect demand that I punish to the utmost the miserable clowns that played this house for a fool,' Kanda thought firmly. It was his mantra, his will that made taking lives so much easier.

Kanda's love for Alma, his want for his family and the smiling face of a Noah's deception froze his emotions to their very foundations; in their place rose up a merciless, immeasurable contempt. He had been such a fool, hastening home that day so long ago, news of his friends' visit having reached him in his duties – so eager and foolish like an idiot leaping merrily to his death – but the dream of his childhood was over and the delusion of life passed. He had nothing but vengeance in his heart and he would be swift to accomplish his task. He would kill as many as he had to be rid of the accursed line, and death would be so much sweeter in comparison to the torture he ached to bring the Earl.

xXx

"Will you not plead for your life?" Kanda scowled as the man named Mana Walker met the cool metal of Mugen's blade at his neck without any semblance of shock or fear. The man said nothing, a smile stretching across his partly shadowed face, looking past Kanda to the horror stricken eyes of the boy who'd just walked into the study.

Mana lifted a gloved hand, tipping his top hat down as Kanda made a clean swipe of his blade, the body crumbling to the floor, head rolling to a stop a couple feet away, the top hat following at a slower descent to the floor.

Murderous cobalt turned on the young prince, the son of Mana Walker, tears built up in the boy's abnormal silver eyes as he stared at the decapitated body with mild disbelief. Kanda approached, blade resting against the boy's collar, cold and reeking of the stench of blood. Having registered Kanda's presence and the blade at his throat Allen turned his gaze to the man that had just murdered his father. Despite the anguish that reflected in his gem-like eyes, Kanda could detect neither fear nor anger as he waited patiently for death to claim him.

What was wrong with the rulers of this house? Kanda couldn't understand why it was that in the face of death they just stood there patiently, not begging, not screaming or sobbing for their pitiful lives. Every last one of them had fallen to their knees, grovelling like filthy mongrels, licking their masters' boot for a chance to see another day, but not these two.

As Kanda stared into the deceptively innocent eyes of a boy that looked to be barely younger than himself he found his breath hitched. For this one he could not bring his sword down. Why? No matter how he racked his brain he couldn't find an excuse to rationalize why he was sheathing his sword, or why he reached out to thumb away the tears from the pale creature's cheek. Then a devilish sort of sadism tugged at his twisted thoughts and a macabre smirk drew up the corners of his lips. There was a better game he could play with this angel faced demon – an exquisite torture more befitting for one so beautiful and fragile in appearance, compared to the crude footing of hand to hand combat.

Vengeance ought to ripen slowly in the strong heat of intense wrath, till to itself it falls – hastily snatched before its time would be sour like unmellowed fruit ungrateful to the palate. Surely the Earl would ache if this little gem were to be hurt.

"Your name," Kanda said, voice frigid like death.

"Allen Walker," the boy replied easily though he seemed rather confused that his head had not met his father's on the ground.

"Yuu, all's clear!" Lavi called as he bounded into the room, shocked at seeing someone other than the Japanese male _alive_.

"Tell the men to rest, we'll be leaving at day break for Avaritia," Kanda said grabbing the boy's hand and pushing him towards the door.

"Uh, what's with the boy?" Lavi asked earning a piercing glare.

"Do not tarry, you've been given an order," Kanda snapped, the redhead laughing nervously as he ran down the hall towards the courtyard where the men were gathered, cheering for their victory.

xXx

"May I ask your name my lord?"

"Kanda Yuu, Prince of Ira."

"I take it, yours is the campaign that demands the end of Noah's line," Allen said.

"You are not wrong," Kanda said carefully studying the boy's expression to find that there was nothing to be seen, no fear or disgust or hatred. It made no sense, the boy was neither bound nor checked for weaponry and still he just sat there as if Kanda were his honoured guest. Kanda turned his back on the boy, watching his men through the window, hand poised on Mugen's hilt waiting for some sort of attack from behind.

A growl of frustration escaped his lips as he turned on the boy who'd not moved even an inch and was calmly fiddling with a lose thread on his sleeve.

"Does your apathy know no bounds boy? You are prince of this land and yet you sit calmly there even as my back is turned," Kanda snapped, "have you no will to kill me?"

"Why must I desire your death Prince Kanda?" Allen asked delicate silver brows furrowing lightly in confusion.

'Why?' Kanda wondered taken aback by the question.

"It is by my hand your family came to ruin, it was my sword that felled your father," Kanda hissed, "isn't that enough of a reason?"

"Petty reasons if any my lord," Allen said "what good would your death serve me? It won't bring Mana back, nor will it spare me this ache in my heart."

"Look at me and tell me that you do not resent me for my acts against you!" Kanda snapped wrenching Allen up by the collar of his shirt.

"I never said I didn't," Allen said simply, not at all perturbed by the man's aggression, "but what good would my hatred do my people? It wouldn't ease their suffering nor will it fill their grievances. Do what you will with me, I care not. But if you intend to rule this conquered land I ask that you do so with the people's interest in mind."

"You are a fool," Kanda grunted slamming Allen against a wall, "my will is not something so easily sated. You willingly make yourself catalyst to my wrath?" Allen was silent as he stared into the stormy cobalt eyes before him.

"So be it, but know that whatever befalls you hereafter is your doing and yours alone," Kanda snapped though he suddenly felt the tension draining from him.

"I am prepared to face death if I must," Allen said "if you instruct me thus, I will take my own life here and now without hesitation. But fist I ask you give me your word that no harm will come to my people."

"Che," Kanda released Allen, "set your soul at ease young prince. I do not care for your life at present, and you have my word that your people will see no hardship by my hand."

"Then you have my thanks," Allen said allowing the darkness of grief to drag him from the waking world.

Hardened cobalt narrowed as the body of the young prince fell – like his houses' fallen rule.

xXx

"So what are you going to do with him Yuu?" Lavi asked as he returned to the room.

"Call me by my name again and you can clean Mugen with your tongue," Kanda snapped irritably as he slumped into a chair, hands holding his aching head. "What the hell is wrong with this damn brat?"

"Why did you spare him?" Lavi asked. "You're brooding over him and it hasn't even been a full hour since you met him."

"Don't adventure my discretion," Kanda scoffed, "this child does not concern me."

"Then why does he breathe still?" Lavi asked grinning. Kanda was silent, gazing towards the delicate boy laid out on the bed.

"Is it not natural for one to seek vengeance?" Kanda asked to which Lavi frowned at the serious turn of conversation.

"A bleeding heart will still bleed whether vengeance is risked or not," Lavi shrugged, "perhaps he sees differently behind his vizards."

"Think you that?" Kanda asked, cobalt gaze meeting a single glittering emerald eye. "Does he play me for a fool?"

"Far be it from me to assume the goings of another's mind," Lavi said with a shrug, "think you that things of grim will follow you thus? If so, best be away with him now. Unless his words weigh true...will then your guilt-"

"I am no finicky child, mine hand does not quiver from blood spilt," Kanda growled, "be his words truth or lie, I'll feel nothing of his passing."

"Then why is it you sit with such a melancholy countenance at his side?" Lavi asked.

"Away with you," Kanda muttered, "your folly does not amuse."

"My apologies _Yuu_," Lavi grinned as he hastily retreated from the room before the man could injure him for the use of his given name.

xXx

"Where am I?" Allen muttered groggily as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wondering when he's ended up on a bed. The last he remembered was...

Silver eyes darted to the sleeping figure in the chair beside the bed before allowing his nerves to settle. 'Such a countenance you wear even in sleep?' Allen thought taking in the tenseness of the male's sharp features and the creasing of his brow.

'He'll probably be very cross with me but since I may not get another chance...' Allen's thoughts trailed off as he slid from the bed as quietly as possible, padding softly over the floor to the window. Hoisting himself onto the ledge quietly he lowered himself over the edge catching hold of the ivy trellises as he climbed down the wall.

Once safely on the ground he surveyed the area for any of Kanda's guards before heading out of the compound and into the city.

xXx

'Such a peaceful place this is, I wonder if the whole country is like this,' Lavi thought absently as he gazed out at the city from his perch upon a tree branch stretching from the mansion compound.

"Ah, that's that..." Lavi glanced back towards the mansion wondering how the hell this frail looking prince had managed to slip by Kanda. Deciding to follow, Lavi hopped down from the branch and pursued, keeping to the shadows. He was curious as to where the boy was going, if he was trying to escape then he'd just take him back, but something made the redhead think that such a thing wouldn't even cross Allen's mind.

'Where are you going Prince Allen?' Lavi thought with a grin, childish excitement brewing within him. After a few minutes of pursuit, Allen came to a stop in front of a small house. After taking a deep breath he knocked on the door a smile replacing the dulled contemplative look he'd previously worn.

'Hm a lover perhaps,' Lavi thought anxiously s the door creaked open and a bright eyed boy with a mess of brown hair poked his head out.

"Allen!" Jean exclaimed with a grin as he opened the door wider, "Leo, get Lala. Allen's here!"

'A bunch of kids?' Lavi thought as he watched a young girl with long golden hair run out almost immediately after the brown haired boy had announced Allen's arrival.

"Good morning," Allen greeted as he caught the projectile female with a laugh, "I'm sorry for not coming last night, we had some guests come over last minute and I had to entertain."

"It's alright, we were wondering what was going on, 'cause there was such a ruckus," Lala said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah Lala got so worried she barged into my place wailing and even forgot to tell Guzol she was going out," Jean grinned.

"Is that right?" Allen chuckled, "well, there was a contest amongst the soldiers, such is their joy in peaceful times like these."

"A contest? I wish I could have seen it," Leo said.

"No you don't, you're mother wouldn't be pleased with me if you were to witness such violent sport," Allen chastised.

"We're not kids you know," Leo pouted.

"Oh but of course not," Allen said in mock shock, "you're quite the young men. Make sure you take good care of this beautiful young lady now, it's your duty as brave warriors."

Lavi had to stifle his laughter from witnessing the heir to the fourteenth house of Noah playing so frivolously with a bunch of commoner children. It was beyond unprecedented and yet looking at the boy as he was then, he couldn't imagine him any other way.

The children giggled at Allen's register, Jean and Leo drawing imaginary swords to defend the fair lady Lala. Allen laughed along with them scooping Lala up onto his back and pretending with his own imaginary sword to battle the young boys.

"Unhand her!" Jean commanded puffing his chest out in an act that he thought made him appear manlier. Leo poked Jean in the side and he deflated in a fit of laughter.

"Allen," Lala whispered as the two boys were caught up in their tumble.

"Yes, what is it?" Allen asked in an equally quiet tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Allen asked as he fondly watched the two young males romping about in the dirt.

"Your eyes aren't smiling," she said. Allen was silent as he pulled the girl from his back into a tight embrace.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, I just got scolded by Mana again," Allen said.

"What'd you do this time silly?" Jean asked turning his attention from Leo.

"You know," Allen started in exaggerated contemplation, "for the life of me, I can't seem to figure that out."

"You can't be a prince with an attitude like that," Leo scolded.

"Yeah, people will walk all over you," Jean tsked as if reprimanding a small child.

"Oh really now?" Allen asked as he set Lala down and caught Jean by the waist heaving the flailing boy up over his shoulder. "People like you?"

"Not me you dummy," Jean laughed as he playfully cuffed Allen on the head, "you're much too soft to be a noble. It's no wonder Lala worries so much."

"Being chastised by children," Allen sighed dramatically, "if father could only see me now."

"Don't worry Allen," Lala grinned up at him, "we'll protect you."

"Yeah, just give us a couple years and Leo and I will be part of your personal guard!" Jean exclaimed. A genuine smile crossed Allen's features as he nodded his thanks.

"What could I possibly have done to deserve such kind friends?" Allen murmured.

"Ahh, run he's getting sentimental!" Leo joked.

"And here I was just trying to show my gratitude," Allen sighed as his gaze lifted to the sky. "I have to be going now."

"So soon?" the children whined.

"Unfortunately yes, those guests I have will be rather worried should I tarry any longer," Allen said.

"You'll visit again soon right?" Lala asked.

"I may not be able to for a while," Allen said.

"How come?" Jean asked the smile fading from his face.

"Noble affairs," Allen said with a shrug, "very tedious business. I'd skip out if I could."

"Stay safe Allen," Lala said hugging the male once more.

"Yeah, and make sure you're back before the first snow okay," Jean said, "I got a chance to use my father's workshop and I have some stuff I want to try out."

"Then I'll try my hardest," Allen said, "I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Bye!" the children waved as Allen headed back to the mansion. Lavi following silently form the shadows, somehow understanding the young prince a bit more.

'It's no wonder he frustrates Yuu so much,' Lavi thought 'who in their right mind, even if possessed by a vengeful wrath could take a sword to a creature of such pure intent?'

xXx

Allen didn't bother scaling the wall to get in, it would be too troublesome and it might cause more noise than necessary if Kanda, by some miracle, was still asleep. He quietly and swiftly made his way through the halls, arriving back at the room, luckily without running into any of the guards.

"Oh, you're already awake," Allen laughed sheepishly as he made his way into the room to meet the heated gaze of his _guest_.

"Where the hell were you?" Kanda snapped stalking over to Allen.

"It's alright Yuu," Lavi said bursting through the doors and slinging an arm around the startled boy, "Allen and I went for a little walk is all. He wanted to say goodbye to some of the children in the town."

"You what?" Kanda frowned at the information, finding it hard to believe a noble, much less a Noah, would have anything to do with the citizens on a personal level even if he so adamantly spoke for them the day prior.

"I promised to visit yesterday evening but..." Allen trailed off knowing that Kanda would get the gist of it, after all the man had been the one to disrupt his life.

"Che, see to it that you do not act so freely again," Kanda said coldly before turning his attention to the redhead, "we're moving out in an hour, have everyone ready."

"Sure thing," Lavi grinned before heading off to do as he was told.

"Damn knave, better a fool than a guard," Kanda sighed, "tell me, did he say true?"

"No my lord," Allen said meeting Kanda's gaze without hesitation. "Though I suspect he may have followed me as pertaining to his knowledge of my whereabouts, we did not go together."

"You left freely and still you came back?" Kanda asked "have you no sense?"

"Like it or not I am bound to you by the blood that your sword has yet to spill," Allen said, "my life was over the moment the ice of that blade touched my skin, all now is borrowed time."

"You say such curious things," Kanda muttered with a shake of his head, "can you ride?"

"I can my lord," Allen said.

"Then you'll follow," Kanda said, "that redheaded fool is my personal guard, stay to his side while we travel."

"Yes my lord," Allen said with a nod, "am I to understand that he will be my keeper?"

"Far from," Kanda scoffed, "you need only ride at his side. I fear your presence at mine would only irk me further." Allen blinked his confusion but said nothing of the matter as he waited for their departure. He'd miss his home terribly, even though the mansion smelled of death.

xXx

'Goodbye Mana,' Allen thought as he took one last look at his home, "should I ne'er return my heart will linger here.'

xXx

The ride from the city went without consequence, Kanda choosing to go directly into the woods behind the mansion and make the travel around the city rather than passing through it. It would be at least two days travel into Avaritia, the domain of the twelfth house of Noah. Once that house had fallen, Kanda would be halfway to achieving his goal.

"So Allen, who were those children you were acting all friendly with?" Lavi asked, trying to kill the boredom of long distance travel. "I hope you don't mind me being so informal with you, it's such a pain, don't you think?"

"I'm not overly fond of formalities," Allen said with a slight smile.

"Pft, come on don't use that court speech with me," Lavi laughed, "talk to me like you talk in the presence of those children."

"Then may I ask your name?" Allen said turning his silver gaze to meet emerald.

"Gosh, didn't I introduce myself yet?" Lavi asked laughing in embarrassment. "Sorry, the name is Lavi Bookman. I'm a member of the ice prince's personal guard."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Allen said politely.

"Ah, there you go again with that fancy court speech," Lavi accused "trust me, you could stand to lighten up. Take a look around you, we're in the middle of the forest, you're not going to find any stuck up nobles around here."

At that comment Allen directed his attention towards Kanda, the man's stony stoicism reflecting the perfection of what it was to be a member of the court. The less you spoke, the more your superiors tolerated you and the better the chance you had of avoiding such gatherings.

"Yuu is a special case," Lavi said noting the boy's drift in attention, "he'll get pissed off no matter what you say to him so be as informal or formal with him as you like."

"Do you have a death wish?" Kanda growled shooting Lavi a glare over his shoulder.

"Not at all my prince," Lavi said grinning widely at the annoyed twitch in the male's cobalt eyes.

Allen took in the interaction with interest before returning his gaze to the seat of his saddle. "Those children...I brought them to my city because they weren't fairing so well elsewhere. Lala lost her mother at birth and her father has been ill, Leo lost both of his parents several years ago and Jean only has his father..."

"So you're playing big brother for them?" Lavi asked with a grin, though it faded as he took in the rather distant look in the boy's silver eyes that made it painfully obvious that there was more to the story than the boy was offering. "Ain't he a nice noble Yuu, playing big brother for a bunch of commoner children."

"Che, shut up," Kanda scoffed.

xXx

"We'll rest here, we continue traveling at daybreak," Kanda said. They'd be travelling for hours and it was well time for the horses to rest, not to mention the sky had begun to dim. Silver eyes watched with interest as the soldiers dismounted their horses, some leaning against trees, others removing the saddle from their horse, and still others chatting and laughing about things Allen couldn't decipher.

"Follow," Kanda ordered simply drawing Allen's attention. They made their way a bit through the trees – just out of earshot of the men – to the side of a stream. This is where Kanda dismounted. Following suit Allen slid from his horse petting the mare amicably before leading her over to the water.

Kanda too allowed his horse to drink, before tying the reigns to a low hanging tree branch. Cobalt eyes watched the snowy haired prince in his movements critically. While the horse was drinking he removed the saddle, setting it off to the side before removing the reigns and bit from the horse's mouth. A calm smile lit his face as he stroked his gloved fingers along the cream coloured mane. A couple whispered words of thanks to the mare later, Allen was walking over to where Kanda had taken residence against a tree to sit at his side.

"You do not tie her up?" Kanda asked.

"I have no need," Allen said with a little laugh, "Fou is a loyal companion, though she'd not hesitate to bite me if she feels I am being unreasonable."

"Che," Kanda scoffed, wondering as to the foolhardy nature of the boy's thoughts.

A couple minutes later of silence, Allen's eyes closed as he took in the gentle sound of leaves rustling in the wind and the stream crackling with delicate watery laughter.

"What really happened?" Kanda asked, the boy's silver eyes opening to meet cobalt.

"With what my lord?" Allen asked.

"Those children you were talking about," Kanda said.

"Was it that obvious?" Allen asked with a beautifully fake smile.

"Even a blind man could see there was more to it than that," Kanda said.

"While visiting with Master Earl in Acedia I found myself quite lost. Then I heard crying and followed the sounds down into the containment chambers," Allen said gazing off across the water, "It was six years ago, I was fifteen then."

"Those children were locked in cells looking like hell had befallen them. Lala's eye was crudely bandaged and she was huddled in a corner, body wracked by sobs. Jean was holding Leo's hands through the bars trying to calm him...his back was just a mess of bloody lacerations," Allen continued as he recalled the horrific memory that had seared into his thoughts. "I was sure it was a mistake, they were children half my age and God they were just crying _so_ much. So naturally I went to ask Master Earl to let them out. He gave me this look, eyes wild with sadistic humour and grin wide and crazed, simply terrifying. His answer was no."

"Not surprising," Kanda said "but I take it you didn't leave it at that."

"I went back down and I let them go..." Allen said voice trailing off as he fell into a memory.

"_You'd do well to teach your son proper decorum for visiting another's home."_

"_Of course Master Earl, please forgive him."_

"_You are dismissed Mana Walker, I'll send your son home with Lulu Bell in a couple days time."_

"That's it?" Kanda asked drawing the boy from his thoughts.

"Master Earl told Mana to go back home, how he would send me home in a couple days. Before Mana left I asked him to take the children and their families back to Tristitia with him," Allen said "when I returned home they were there waiting to greet me with these large grins on their faces and they've been a part of my life ever since."

"You're still leaving something out," Kanda said, "what happened in those days you stayed with the Earl?" Allen grew deathly silent, and for a moment Kanda thought he wouldn't get an answer.

"I learned what it was like to be on the other side of those bars," Allen said "Master Earl was even kind enough to give me a parting gift." The boy's tone was bitterly sardonic as he brushed his bangs aside to display the crimson scar that marred the left side of his face.

"Do you hate him?" Kanda asked.

"I thought I did once," Allen said "for hurting those children...being the reason Leo's parents were dead...my own pain was little consequence for freeing those children. But I hated myself much more..."

"He has a way of doing that..." Allen's voice became distant as did his eyes, fidgeting with the gloves he wore, "making you hurt, making you loathe yourself to the point of utter madness. It's like having tar in place of the blood running through your heart, a heavy aching that leeches the air from your lungs...you find yourself crying and you don't know why..."

Kanda's brows creased and his lips were drawn into a tight line, he didn't know what to make of this. With each word he felt his insides churning with disgust and vulnerability as if he were that naïve fool once again.

"Then you just want it all to stop-"

"That's enough," Kanda said snapping Allen from his trance like state. The older male was sure the boy would have begun to cry if he'd continued remembering that hell. The Japanese male found it frustrating to think the Earl could act that way even with his own family, it almost made him pity the boy before him. And he couldn't afford that, pity was a dangerous emotion. The boy was his enemy regardless of the hardships he may have faced against the very man he was hell-bent on killing. It was just that simple.

"Forgive me my lord," Allen said quickly the smile returning to his face as if it had never left. "Your curiosity sated, is there anything else you wish of me?"

"No," Kanda said. Nodding Allen stood, Kanda stiffening at the movement, cobalt eyes following the boy's movements across to where the mare had chosen to rest and sat at her side. Not long after, Allen fell asleep, taking comfort in Fou's warmth.

'Such damnable creatures you Noah are,' Kanda thought, gaze darkening as he looked at the deceptively innocent creature before him.

xXx

The trip to Avaritia went without problem, Allen staying close to Lavi's side while riding just as he'd been instructed and Kanda was leading – ever the stoic prince. Allen wasn't too keen on being in Lulu Bell's territory; the woman had an eye for pain and a hand for destruction that made his blood chill.

Once nearing the twelfth house of Noah, Kanda began giving orders, telling Allen to remain at Chaoji's side. The man was apparently useless in the battlefield unless he had something to protect, or that's what Lavi had said anyway. So with a nod Allen took to following the brown haired male around while Kanda stormed into the estate, his men taking out the guards while he made his way up to where the living quarters would be.

xXx

"What's this?" Lulu Bell asked her lack of expression rather irksome to the navy haired male.

"You're about to die," Kanda growled darkly, "that's what _this_ is." Golden eyes shifted from Kanda to Allen a couple yards away, having followed Kanda after the guard told to watch him was killed.

"You can't kill me," Lulu Bell said with a deliberate sort of calmness, hand wrapping around the handle of the whip at her waist, "did you not tell him Allen?"

"Ashes and air," Allen muttered "you're fast, but he's faster."

With that cruel golden eyes narrowed at Allen in disbelief as she found a blade embedded in her gut before she could draw her weapon to react.

"Perhaps my memory is dim," Kanda said turning a cold gaze on Allen, "had I not left you in Chaoji's care?"

"You do not recall false my lord," Allen said.

"Why then do you stand before me?" Kanda growled at Allen's impertinence.

"Your guard no longer breathes my lord," Allen said "I had not been directed of a case as such."

"Che," Kanda scoffed as he cut his sword through the air in a swift movement, the blood no longer coating its length.

xXx

"Which house do you march on next?" Allen asked as he mounted the cocoa coloured mare, stroking her cream tinted mane absently.

"We return to Ira," Kanda said.

xXx

The trip from Avaritia to Ira was slow and dull. Lavi made conversation with Allen about trivial things to pass the time while Kanda interjected on occasion to snap at Lavi for something he said. They spent little time resting, Kanda deciding that covering as much ground as possible took precedence over recuperation time. Allen, having never ridden for such long stretches before, was feeling quite fatigued by the time they reached Kanda's estate in Ira.

"Yuu!" Kanda stiffened at the overly familiar voice, hoping beyond hope that he was just having a bad hallucination. Cobalt eyes turned in the direction of the voice and noted Tiedoll approaching.

"Take him with you," Kanda said to Lavi ushering the two towards the stairs.

"Where?" Lavi asked.

"Anywhere, just go," Kanda snapped. With a nod, Lavi guided Allen away in the direction of the kitchens.

"What are you doing here old man?" Kanda asked irritably.

"Can't a father visit his son?" Tiedoll asked.

"Yes a _father_ can, but since we are of no such relation, I ask what it is you're doing here," Kanda said unflinchingly.

"Yuu, who is that boy that walked away with Lavi just now?" Tiedoll asked.

"He is a Noah and my prisoner," Kanda said.

"Yuu, surely your tongue does not speak true," Tiedoll frowned, "that frail looking child?"

"Nothing is more paramount as the necessity for restoring the damaged honour of my father's house," Kanda snapped.

"Dear Yuu, it is no longer your father's house you fight for, but your own. Would you see it stained with such innocence?" Tiedoll asked.

"That is not innocence; there can be no such thing in a Noah," Kanda spat as he stalked off down the hall.

xXx

"This will be your room while you stay here," Kanda said as he opened the door, allowing Allen past him into the room.

"It is quite magnificent my lord, are you sure such a grand room befits a lowly prisoner?" Allen asked as he took in the elegant room.

"The kind of room matters little to me," Kanda shrugged, "my chambers are to the end of the hall, a mere room away, that I may keep watch of you."

"Forgive me for asking, but where is your family?" Allen said, not anticipating what would come of such a question.

"You dare ask me such a question," Kanda hissed overcome with rage. Though thinking the question harmless curiosity, Allen quickly realized that he'd stepped on a landmine. Kanda glowered at the boy, wanting to hurt him, to see him cry in agony for mocking him for his loss. "Do you think yourself brave? Mocking me for my loss at your own hand? For it is your kin that slew mine and therefore your hands are just as stained."

"My apologies, 'twas meant only a harmless question," Allen said, "I was unaware of your loss. I realize that perhaps you find me insincere but whether you'll accept them or not I offer you my condolences, I'm sure your parents were great people."

Kanda's rage dulled, replaced by confusion. The inner workings of his mind were thrown for a loop. It was more of that cruel Noah trickery – that false charm – the poison laced words that when hand fed could lead whole nations to ruin. His churning thoughts might have reflected on his face for the young prince at his front looked on in slight bewilderment.

"You are fatigued my lord?" Allen asked silver eyes reflecting genuine concern, "you are ill, pray take my arm." He extended the appendage as he spoke. Kanda shot a dark glare towards the snowy haired boy and knocked his hand aside.

"It is nothing," Kanda said coldly, "even if I were overcome with faintness, I shouldn't like to be helped by the hand of a Noah. You filthy creatures disgust me."

"Of course my lord," Allen said gazing down to the floor as he bowed his head, "my sincerest apologies. I did not think."

Kanda's eyes darkened still as he regarded the bowed figure with anger.

"Do you not fear me?" Kanda asked baking Allen up against the wall.

"Have I need to?" Allen asked.

"I may not ask your life of you, but I am still a man and there are other desires than the need for blood that I need sated," Kanda said voice dropping a couple octaves, "if you insist on this naivety then I may soil that pure body of yours young prince."

"Surely you jest," Allen said, a healthy flush painting his cheeks as he directed his gaze downward in embarrassment.

"Shall you try me?" Kanda asked seriously, taking Allen's chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his gaze up. Cloudy silver met smouldering cobalt and Allen involuntarily felt his heart beat quicken. With a scowl Kanda dropped his hand and walked away.

xXx

"Pardon me sir," Allen said peering out of his room into the hall, "would you happen to know which of these rooms belongs to Prince Kanda?"

"Oh hello there, you must be the Prince of Tristitia," Tiedoll greeted with a smile, "the room to the end of the hall would be the one you're looking for, but Yuu is in the study right now."

"Thank you sir," Allen said with a smile, "you seem to know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

"I'm Froi Tiedoll, Yuu's guardian," the old man said, "I'd hoped that he would come to think of me as a father but unfortunately he's very stubborn in many respects and refuses to acknowledge me as anything but a blubbering old fool."

"My name is Allen Walker," Allen said as he offered a hand in greeting, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Tiedoll said, "it's always a pleasure to meet a well mannered boy like yourself. Tell me, if you don't find me to forward by asking, how can you smile like this when you're a prisoner in a strange land so far from your own?"

"It's only polite," Allen said "after all, it is no fault of yours or anyone else I happen to come by, for my being here. I see neither the reason nor have the want to cause any trepidation in my lifetime, no matter the circumstance I may encounter."

"Truly intriguing words from such a young soul," Tiedoll said regarding Allen with fondness. "What is it that you need of my Yuu?"

"I was left alone without instructions and I'm wondering what he wishes me do," Allen said "I do not wish to aggravate him further though such a desire seems doomed to failure."

"Yuu is quite temperamental," Tiedoll said, "but he wasn't always like this. I'm afraid certain events have caused some bad blood between your families. In the way he is now I doubt he will see anything but hatred no matter how much you differ from your kin."

"There is nothing wrong with his anger," Allen said, "there are some things in this world that are just unforgiveable…but such things are often subjective and regardless of what side you stand on there will always be a form of justification. I personally don't see the point in murdering for those who have been murdered but then again I am not him and have not been hurt in that manner."

Tiedoll nodded with a slight frown. He had noticed the darkening of Allen's eyes as he mentioned things unforgiveable. He was old but he was quite sharp and every word Allen said seemed to be carefully thought, though he spoke with the utmost fluidity. It was peculiar to say the least.

"I don't think I've ever happened across a young person with as clear a mind as you, my dear," Tiedoll said with a laugh, "I have to say it is quite refreshing."

"Perhaps another time, if I am allowed to, we can speak of other things," Allen said.

"I'd very much like that," Tiedoll said.

"Then for now I'm afraid I must take my leave," Allen said bowing his head as he headed down the hall in the direction of the book room he'd seen in passing earlier that day.

xXx

"Pardon my intrusion my lord," Allen said softly, drawing Kanda's attention from a desk strewn with papers and maps.

"What manner of ill fortune brings you here?" Kanda asked, seemingly exasperated with whatever he was doing.

"I have yet to be given instructions," Allen said, "I'm not clear as to what you wish of me."

"I wish you become riddled with fear at my presence and beg for your pathetic life," Kanda muttered "but you are so daft that you smile and apologize to me as though we are friends of many years."

Allen was silent, unsure of what to do.

"You are to remain in the room you've been given for now," Kanda said with a sigh, "tomorrow I'll have a guard posted at your door, should you need anything he will escort you. Bear in mind you aren't permitted to leave this estate and should I return to hear of your disobedience there will be severe consequences."

"Are you leaving my lord?" Allen asked.

"I will be visiting the tenth and eleventh houses of Noah," Kanda said coldly, the promise of death in his voice.

"You need only visit the eleventh house, Jasdero never leaves Debbito's side," Allen said.

"Stay your lying tongue," Kanda snapped, "away with you to your chambers now!"

"Of course my lord," Allen said with a quick bow, "goodnight."

xXx

"This is Toma," Kanda said, "if you leave this room it better be with him or there will be hell to pay."

"Of course my lord," Allen said with a bright smile "do be careful on your trip."

"Cease this nonsense," Kanda growled, "you'll not win my favour with smiles and sugar coated words."

"It was not my intention," Allen said, smile not faltering.

"Che," Kanda scoffed as he walked away to bring himself another step closer to gaining the vengeance he sought.

"Toma, it's a pleasure to meet you," Allen said offering a hand politely, the guard looking at him a bit sceptically before taking it in a gesture of good faith. "My name is Allen."

"With all due respect Prince Allen, you do understand that I am your watcher and not your friend, right?" Toma asked a bit hesitantly.

"I understand perfectly well, and such it should be," Allen said cheerfully, "but you can entertain conversation while guarding me, can you not?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem," Allen said with a bright smile, "would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Toma was quite taken aback by Allen's carefree nature and the sweet innocence that hung about him. This Noah child was a captive and he the cell guard with the key, the natural thing for the boy to do was resent him and try to off him while Kanda was away – it would make escape simple. Then again, it was peculiar that a prisoner was in such a room and not restrained in anyway.

"I am your watcher it is my duty to go with you no matter where it is you go," Toma said as he began to lead Allen towards the kitchens.

"I didn't mean accompany me physically," Allen said with a light laugh, "I was asking if you'd be dining with me."

And to that Toma was stumped – such an adorable childlike laugh and the purest intentions one could imagine. This creature was either an anomaly amongst the line of Noah or he wasn't a Noah at all.

xXx

It had been a complete whim that had led Kanda first to Gula, the domain of the eleventh house of Noah. He assured himself that it had nothing to do with what Allen had said about the strange Noah's that seemed inseparable.

"Well what do you know, the kid was telling the truth," Lavi laughed as he glanced down at the two dead bodies.

It was just as Allen said, he hadn't needed to bother going to Socordia and he now only had four houses to left. He wasn't disappointed with the thought, he was actually quite thrilled at the progress he'd made, but such joy did not reflect in his mood nor his expression.

Kanda was utterly perplexed, Allen was something unknown and unpredictable – a wild card – and things of such a nature were dangerous. He couldn't understand what the boy was thinking behind that smile. He had no idea why Allen had offered such information, he could have easily lied telling him to go to Socordia instead and he'd have wasted a lot of time in travelling, hell he didn't have to say a single thing.

'What is it that you're after?' Kanda frowned as he silently followed Lavi out of the estate to where his men were readying themselves for the night hours.

xXx

Almost a week had gone by since Kanda had left and Toma had warmed up quite a bit to Allen. He never forgot that he was guarding him, but he enjoyed speaking with Allen and dining with him. Just watching the boy was fascinating, with his freely changing expressions and the way he kindly greeted everyone he passed, Allen was a living work of art. He never once looked down on anyone and made it a point to learn everyone's name, even if they were merely servants who took care of the menial household tasks. But what was most shocking was how Allen had stepped in to help when one of the maids had fallen and injured her hand – he had taken up all of her duties so that she could rest for the day.

He seemed no closer to being a noble than he did a Noah having a simple childlike elegance that made it impossible to think of him as being anything else but trustworthy. Toma had come to the conclusion that Allen could probably stop even death in his tracks with a smile.

"Good morning Toma," Tiedoll greeted as he walked past the guard into Allen's chambers. "Allen dear, would you humour me with a stroll in the garden?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed out of the estate," Allen said apologetically.

"Nonsense, it is still a part of the estate," Tiedoll said "what's the harm, Toma will be there and so will I."

"I shan't like to disobey the prince even in his absence," Allen said.

"I have to insist," Tiedoll said, "indulge this old fool in his last request won't you?"

"Are you ill? Is it serious?" Allen asked silver eyes widening comically.

"No, but I am old and there's no telling when my time will be up," the old man said with a grin, "so it may or may not be my last request."

"Dear God," Allen sighed away his tension, "your jest was in ill humour. My heart can't take such worry."

"Do you hear this Toma," Tiedoll said with a hearty laugh, "I am a man of two score an six and this young child of mere twenty and one speaks of worry as though a man of twice my age."

"Pray tell me what think you humorous about death," Allen said, delicate brows ceased, lips pursed into a pout and cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Nothing dear," Tiedoll said kindly as he rested a hand on Allen's shoulder, "beyond that smile there is a well of unease, and being so tightly wound at such a young age is not good for the soul. I jest only because I wish to see true joy light those darling features of yours."

"I thank you for your concern but I find no mirth in you speaking of last wishes," Allen said, "perhaps something of a less morbid affair might have been better played."

"Indeed, I'll not trouble your fragile heart with such morose folly again," Tiedoll said, "now come, join me in my stroll, the flowers soon will fade for the season. They bloom that we may admire them, without eyes to please and spirits to lighten their existence is meaningless."

"Perhaps they bloom simply because they can," Allen said as he followed Tiedoll out of the room with Toma bringing up the rear.

xXx

"It truly is a splendid garden," Allen said as he delicately traced a silken flower petal, bending to breathe in the scent.

"Yes, the most beautiful garden you'll ever find I'm sure," Tiedoll said with a smile.

"Is it really?" Allen asked straightening to look at Tiedoll.

"Oh yes, there's a story behind this garden," Tiedoll said, "would you like to hea-"

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Kanda's voice shattered the peaceful mood, three pairs of eyes turning to see the man standing in the back door of the estate, a dark look in his eyes.

"My apologies my lord, I-"

"It wasn't Allen's fault Yuu," Tiedoll interjected, "I asked of his company and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Kanda stared at Tiedoll for a moment, his glare intensifying as he took in the old man's smiling face.

"Che," Kanda huffed, turning on his heel and heading back inside. Silver eyes followed the male for a moment before hastily bowing and muttering some apologies to Tiedoll before pursuing the older man, losing Toma in the processes.

xXx

"Lord Kanda?" Allen frowned as his captor stormed down the hall, murder in his eyes. "Lord Kanda!"

"Stay your tongue boy, if you wish it remain intact," Kanda snapped turning on Allen with a glare that could set flesh ablaze and hearts to wreckage.

"What has incurred your wrath as such my Lord?" Allen asked only to be forced against the corridor wall.

"You try my patience Moyashi," Kanda growled lowly devouring Allen's lips in a wild and viciously impassioned kiss – something born of a dangerous vengeance and need for relief.

"Lord Kan-"

"If you cannot hold your tongue then we shall put that mouth of yours to better use," Kanda said forcing the dazed boy to his knees before him. Kanda undid his pants freeing his arousal, a dark humour bubbling in him from the look of shock that registered in the white haired male's silver eyes. Pressing the throbbing flesh against his captive's lips Kanda watched as those silver eyes looked up at him in disbelief.

Not caring as to what the boy was feeling nor thinking, Kanda forced the boy's mouth open, holding the juncture between Allen's jaw and without hesitation shoved his hardening organ into the moist orifice. Allen's eyes widened with shock and humiliation as the hard flesh stroked against his tongue, the taste something unpleasant. Allen tried to pull away, feeling it difficult to breathe with the organ stuffed in his mouth and not sure what he was expected to do, but Kanda held him firm, calloused hand fisted in the snowy locks and holding his head firmly to his erection.

"Suck," Kanda ordered, "if you please me thus, there won't be any need to go further."

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Allen tentatively stroked his tongue along the organ in his mouth, the innocent experimentation making Kanda's blood stir with excitement.

"I'm letting go of your jaw now," Kanda said, "bear in mind that should you decide to bite down, it will be the last thing you do." A nod of understanding was Allen's response, feeling the pain at his jaw lessen once he'd been released. With his hand now idle, Kanda moved it to join the other in Allen's snowy locks, pulling the boy towards him and then pushing away a bit before repeating the process.

Allen coughed as Kanda forced his erection further into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Still the navy haired male didn't relent and continued to thrust into Allen's mouth the boy struggling to suppress the reflex to gag. Allen swallowed the uncomfortable feeling eliciting a grunt from Kanda.

"Nngh," Kanda groaned at the pleasurable sensation, "again."

Figuring that it was in his best interest to do as he was told, Allen swallowed again, throat constricting and drawing another heady groan from the Japanese male. If at all possible, Allen's cheeks reddened further at the sounds that the older male was making and found his pants beginning to feel constricting.

Allen's tongue continued to lave the organ in his mouth, lips forming to the length and becoming swollen from the repeated friction. He felt Kanda tense, the male's grip tightening in his hair almost painfully as he thrust once more, holding Allen firmly against him, semen splattering against the back of the boy's throat and making him choke.

Snowy brows knitted together as Allen tried to pull away to get the salty fluid out of his mouth only to find that he wasn't yet allowed to pull away.

"Swallow it," Kanda ordered, voice husky and mind slightly fuzzy from his release.

"Mmph," Allen grimaced as he swallowed the bitter fluids, feeling a wave of nausea roll over him from the taste even as he licked the organ clean. Once satisfied Kanda released his death grip on the snowy hair and pulled out of Allen's mouth.

Kanda lifted Allen's face staring contemptuously down at the flushed boy. Silver eyes half lidded, lips swollen and a bright tint of scarlet, mouth hanging slightly open as he panted – a highly delicious scene if nothing else.

"I'm surprised you've never done that before. Even being a noble brat, with a face like yours…" Kanda trailed off with a shrug as he fixed his pants.

"What else do you need of me my lord?" Allen asked once he'd managed to find his voice.

"Che, go to your chambers you've managed to sate me for the time being," Kanda said watching as the boy stood up.

"Wait, one more thing," Kanda said just as Allen was about to walk away. Walking over to the boy Kanda glanced at the still flushed face before cupping Allen's crotch, a smirk making its way to his face as he felt the hardness there and elicited a gasp and squeal of indignation from the young prince.

Kanda's smirk broadened as he pulled Allen closer dipping his hands into his pants and proceeding to jerk him off. The young prince groaned at the touch, red suffused across his cheeks to his ears and hands fisted in Kanda's shirt to keep from collapsing from the stimulation. Kanda worked him quickly, and in a couple more squeezes and tugs Allen came. Silver eyes were clenched shut, bottom lip fixed between his teeth as a means for stifling the moan that had tried to escape him.

Kanda wore an immensely satisfied smirk on his face as he removed his hand from Allen's pants and the boy slumped to the floor legs quivering from the pleasure, making it painfully obvious that it was his first time even getting off. It made Kanda wonder – no matter how innocent he looked, no normal hot-blooded male of twenty-one had never had some form of release before.

Looking at his stained hand Kanda frowned as he thrust it towards the boy still trying to compose himself.

"You've made quite the mess," Kanda said "clean it up."

It didn't take long for Allen to realize what it was that Kanda wanted and instantly set to licking all traces of his ejaculation from the older man's hand with quick flicks of his tongue. Kanda couldn't deny that seeing the boy like that was an erotic sight.

Kanda bent at his waist and drew Allen's face up into a kiss tasting the mixture of their arousal on the boy's tongue with amusement before pulling away and leaving the boy flushed and panting on the hallway floor.

Vengeance never tasted as good as this, nor seemed as fun.

xXx

Once he'd managed to make his limbs function again, Allen hastily retreated to his quarters, keeping his head down as he neared Toma, who was standing by the door with a somewhat worried expression.

"Whe-"

"Goodnight," Allen muttered in passing, making his way directly into the bathroom to wash the foul taste from his mouth and change out of his now soiled pants. He was repulsed, totally disgusted with himself for being used in such a manner.

A frown marred his delicate features as he stared at the pathetic looking creature staring back at him from the mirror. It wasn't like he should have expected his good life to stay as such; he was a false prince after all – a filthy little cur adopted into the house of Noah by a lonely misfit much like himself.

xXx

Three days had passed since the hallway incident and Kanda found it highly annoying that the boy seemed to have not been affected by the act. Such humiliation was bound to be mentally scarring and raise feelings of resentment, and yet he was still smiling like he hadn't a care in the world. It had also been just as long since Kanda took Toma off watcher duty – no longer away from the estate, Kanda felt there was no need in having Allen monitored.

"May I go out amongst your people my lord?" Allen asked while at dinner.

"Why?" Kanda asked looking up from his tea.

"I wish to see what it's like here," Allen said with a smile.

"You may go, but take a guard with you," Kanda said with a shrug. It was already clear that the boy had no intention of running away, though the young prince of Ira could not decipher any logical reason as to why this was.

"There is no need for an escort," Allen said.

"Did you go out unescorted in Tristitia?" Kanda asked.

"Yes," Allen said not quite understanding the hesitance in Kanda's voice at the idea.

"And you do not fear attack?" Kanda asked.

"I'm safe enough amongst my people and contrariwise to how I may appear, I can hold my own in a fight," Allen said with a little laugh.

"Che, I find that hard to believe," Kanda muttered, "take a guard with you, at least until you get the feel of this city. The people here aren't likely to attack you, but it is just as unlikely to have them offer their aid should you need it."

"Yes, Prince Kanda," Allen said. He wasn't too fond of the idea of having a guard at his side when he was trying to make friends with the people but he supposed that Kanda must have a reason he wanted him escorted. If he was lucky, Toma would be free and he could persuade the man to follow at a bit of a distance.

xXx

Allen quite enjoyed the city; it was so full of life and talent. He'd wandered into the market sometime ago and was enraptured by the beautiful wares the artisans were selling. The market back home was considerably less extravagant, though Tristitia did have its share of talented people – he could think of one promising young inventor in particular who was sure to join them once he was older.

"Prince Walker, do you often go out amongst the townspeople?" Toma asked as the boy left yet another stall, the woman smiling brightly at the compliments he'd made on her handicrafts.

"I did," Allen said, "what better way to rule than to learn of what the people are in need of?"

"May I be honest with you my lord?" Toma asked.

"Only if you call me Allen," the snowy haired male said with a smile, "I've never been fond of titles, especially in a setting like this. In any case I no longer have status; if you recall, your prince has conquered my land."

"Of course…Allen," Toma said feeling a bit odd calling the boy by his name. "What I had wanted to mention was that you have a certain flare for life that I find rather fascinating. I've known my share of pleasant nobles, Lord Tiedoll for example, but never one such as yourself."

"I hardly think I'm all that fascinating," Allen said with a light laugh.

"For a noble you're one of a kind I'm sure," Toma said.

"Well I thank you for your sweet words," Allen said, "they sure do brighten the soul, even though I'm not befitting of such kindness."

"Alle-" Toma cut himself off at the loud whinny and the piercing scream cut through the noisy bustle of the market. Silver eyes turned to the sound and instantly Allen was running down the street. "Master Walker!"

xXx

The horse gave a sharp buck, something having spooked it. Lenalee let out a scream as her mare suddenly violently began to jerk, rearing back. Amethyst eyes widened in fear as the reigns slipped from her hands.

"I'll be alright miss," Allen called as he rushed over, Toma running after the impulsive male. Carefully approaching the horse from the side, Allen caught hold of the loosely flying reigns pulling and restricting the mare's head movement. Allen forcefully brought the mare's gaze to him as he muttered soft nothings. The gloved hand gently patted the mare's cheek, with a bright smile on his face as the animal slowly calmed.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked turning his silver gaze from the mare to her rider.

"I'm fine, thank you," Lenalee said sounding thoroughly relieved.

"That's good to hear," Allen smiled brightly as he patted the mare's cheek affectionately, "you have a beautiful horse."

"Hevlaska isn't usually so rash," Lenalee said.

"It's easy to become nervous when surrounded by so many people," Allen offered with a light laugh, "I don't blame her for getting a bit spooked in a crowd like this."

"Indeed," Lenalee said with a smile, "may I ask the name of my rescuer good sir?"

"Allen Walker, milady," Allen said bowing politely, "is there somewhere I can escort you to?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Lenalee said glancing towards Toma who was not too far from Allen's side, recognizing him as one Kanda's guards.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all milady," Allen said, "in fact, I'd be quite honoured to be your escort."

"Lenalee Lee," she said with a slight laugh, "and my destination is Prince Kanda's estate."

"You're visiting with Prince Kanda then?" Allen asked as he began to walk, leading the horse by the reigns, one hand on her mane stroking gently.

"Yes, are you a friend of his?" Lenalee asked.

"No, I don't think friend is the word one would use," Allen said laughing lightly and effectively drawing Lenalee's thoughts away from his relationship with the man as she too began to laugh.

"Yes, I do find it hard to believe that he would openly call anyone his friend," she said brightly.

The two chattered amicably on the way through the city, Toma wondering to himself of this strange turn of events. He quickly surveyed the vicinity, brows furrowing in thought, her brother was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

xXx

"Excuse me my lord," Allen said knocking on the door to the study.

"What is it?" Kanda asked sounding to be quite irate.

"I stumbled across a young lady in the market," Allen said as he opened the door, peering inside with a smile, "she-"

"You better have not brought anyone back with you," Kanda snapped, eyes darkening.

"My apologies my lord, but I do believe she would have found her way here even without my assistance," Allen said stepping aside to allow Lenalee to pass.

"You're still so harsh Kanda," Lenalee scolded with a laugh, "ease up on him a bit, you don't need to glare at him like that."

"Lenalee," Kanda murmured as he walked around the desk to greet her, "what brings you here?"

"I missed Lavi," she said with a grin at his annoyed expression, "come now, I missed you too of course."

"That knave has been causing me nothing but trouble," Kanda muttered, "take him with you when you're leaving."

"Don't be silly," Lenalee said, "you know you couldn't manage without him at your side. His fidelity is unmatched."

"Forgive me, but I'll just be heading off now," Allen said smiling, "it was nice to meet you milady." With that, Allen was gone.

"Kanda, where did you find that delightful boy?" Lenalee asked.

"He's my prisoner," Kanda muttered with a shrug.

"Surely you can't be serious Kanda," Lenalee said with a frown, "he smiles so brightly but he's not unlike you. His eyes bear the same sorrow yours does though he lacks the fire of rage that consumes you."

"That creature does in no way share my countenance. 'Tis no business of yours either way," Kanda snapped.

"But you-" Lenalee stopped abruptly, conscious of a sharp throbbing pain in her temples.

"I am my father's servant," Kanda answered, voice cold and resolute, "as such I heed nothing and no one, his terrors are his own and I care not for them. I am willing to face death to see my vengeance filled, this boy is simply a tool by which such may come to pass."

Lenalee shook her head, amethyst eyes reflecting her disappointment. She opened her mouth to speak, when a curious dizziness overcame her and she caught Kanda's arm to prevent the fall that was undoubtedly waiting for her. The room rocked like a ship at sea and she registered Kanda's voice asking what was wrong – he sounded as though he were a long way off, his voice almost anxious. Lenalee forced a smile as the feelings slowly passed.

"It is the heat, I think," Lenalee said, "the air bears the chill of autumn but the sun burns fierce still. I am faint, nothing that a rest won't remedy. You had best le-"

"You're a fool," Kanda said as he supported the dazed girl, leading her towards the chambers she always occupied during her visits, "Komui would be gravely disappointed that you neglected your health to such an end."

"Then we are both fools," Lenalee said with a smile, "you've tended me; now see to that adorable boy. His complexion was a bit pale when I'd talked with him in the market."

"Yuu, Tiedoll was looking for you," Lavi said from the doorway.

"Che," Kanda scoffed, "attend to Lenalee, she's ill from travel."

"Sure thing," Lavi said as he entered the room, "nice to see you again Lenalee."

"Likewise," Lenalee said, her smile brightening at the presence of the redheaded male.

"Feel better," Kanda said bowing his head quickly before disappearing from the room.

"Lavi, what exactly is going on here?" Lenalee asked with a frown.

"You mean with Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"When we stormed Tristitia, for whatever reason he fools himself with, Yuu couldn't kill Allen," Lavi said, "and so the boy returned here with him as his captive."

"He's a kind boy, it's hard to believe he's a Noah," Lenalee said thinking back to the bright smile with which he greeted her and the way he'd come to her aid when he could have easily asked the guard to intervene on his behalf.

"Noah or not, I don't think that boy could be anything but smiles and sweet words," Lavi said with a chuckle.

"I am in full agreement with you," Lenalee said with a smile.

xXx

"Are you ill?" Kanda asked leaning against the door of Allen's chambers.

"What, no," Allen said with a slight frown, "what makes you th-"

"Lady Lenalee said you looked pale," Kanda said offhandedly.

"But I'm always pale my lord," Allen said with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed, how foolish of me to think otherwise," Kanda muttered.

"Is there something that you need of me?" Allen asked, "you came in here with such haste."

"I need nothing of you, I'm just here to be away from that old man," Kanda said sounding slightly exasperated at the thought of seeing Tiedoll again.

"Lord Tiedoll?" Allen asked "but why?"

"The man is troublesome," Kanda said glaring at Allen as if daring him to say otherwise – which naturally he did.

"He only cares for you," Allen said.

"Still your tongue," Kanda snapped, "I need no lecture from you."

"My apologies," Allen said as he moved away from the window, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Apologize as much as you want," Kanda said irritably, "I'll not forgive you whatever the case so-"

"Lenalee!" the voice echoed through the halls of the estate like a wailing storm.

"Who was that?" Allen asked, silver eyes widened slightly in shock

"That is Lady Lenalee's brother," Kanda said his eyes darkening in annoyance, "unfortunately I must greet him, but you'd do well to avoid him."

"Why is that?" Allen asked.

"He's fucking crazy," Kanda growled as he slipped out into the hall.

xXx

"Komui what the hell are you doing here?" Kanda asked.

"As if I would allow my precious Lenalee to go anywhere alone," Komui said.

"Just because you don't want her alone doesn't mean _you_ have to come with her," Kanda countered heatedly, fearing for the state of his home when faced with the man's ridiculous inventions.

"And do what, send one of those untrustworthy _men_ with her?" Komui asked, aghast by the mere thought of it, "never!"

"Whatever your business, I care not," Kanda muttered with a sigh, "but hold off on your experiments and inventions until you return to _your_ home."

"But-"

"I have no desire to see my home fall into disarray at your hand again," Kanda said firmly. That being said, Kanda headed to his chambers for much needed meditation.

xXx

Following Kanda's meditation there came a time of drowsy stillness and shadow, something cruel and fearsome – a twisted memory.

_He'd fallen into a deep well of oblivion and obscurity. Dream-like images flitting about him like powdery moths. At first they were blurred, smears of browns and greys on an indigo backdrop, but after awhile they took more certain shapes, reflecting definitive moments from his childhood. _

_These strange fluttering creatures hovered about him; like death their lonely eyes stared at him through the gloom, long feathery antennae brushing against his skin, and the ticklish yet creepy sensation of tiny legs crawling over his arms and neck._

_Kanda stiffened as one image became more vivid than the others, more profound, dawning around him and replacing the indigo darkness. It was a cloudy red tinted mist, like sunset's stormy embrace wrapping around the estate and obscuring the figures in the yard. Then from the middle of the blood-like haze a hand emerged, bony fingers cracking as the inched towards him._

_Shocked still and eyes wide in fright, the child let out a scream as the creature to whom the hand belonged pounced at him, those bony hands grabbing his throat and constricting, eerie laugher rising around them. Still Kanda could not see the face of his tormentor – sitting atop him and preventing any movement with an iron grip and yet he could not make out the face that accompanied those devilish golden eyes. _

_He struggled violently, wanting to cry and scream and wail, but the pressure at his throat took from him all power of utterance. He began to writhe, twisting left and right in his endeavour to escape to no avail. _

_He could hear screaming in the distance, the shadowed figures in the fog collapsing like marionettes without a puppeteer. His struggles ceased as he stared bewildered at the clearing mist and in his vision from which the creature atop him escaped his recognition, he could clearly see the slaughtered members of his family, their faces contorted in devilishly morbid expressions._

_He began his struggle anew, cobalt eyes widened to the size of tea saucers and a scream of agony escaping him – a terrible sound, like that of an animal from which everything had been taken. He fought and wrestled against the cruel opposing force with the eyes that could belong to none other than a Noah and was surrounded by laughter. _

_That foul demon was laughing at him even as he threw him off, the child gaining several years on him in moments and the man before him morphing into a stocky caricature of a gentleman, top hat growing out of nowhere and grin stretching across from ear to ear._

_The world began to twist and churn about him as he lunged towards the man with vengeance driving his being. The ground opened up beneath him and he was falling, falling, falling…_

Kanda woke with a start, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. The Prince of Ira raged with a need for bloodshed – the dream a reminder of his task and an invitation from the Earl to see his vengeance eternally wanting. He would not rest until every last member of the house of Noah was dead. Vengeance, it was all he lived. He was a being of hatred and anger that could not be tamed and it was time to pay the Earl a visit.

xXx

"Make haste, the dawn is drawing near" Kanda snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi said "where are you going anyway?" Lavi asked as he tightened the saddle on Kanda's black stallion.

"I have business to be tended to, that is all you need to know," Kanda said as he mounted his horse, "see to it that hell doesn't break loose while I'm gone."

"Hmm, what's that supposed to mean?" Lavi asked with a laugh, "expecting a plague or something?"

"There's a Noah Prince frolicking in the city, Lenalee and her crazy brother are visiting and Tiedoll has yet to leave," Kanda growled, "what do you think I mean?"

"Alright Yuu, I'll keep daddy and everyone else under control for you," Lavi chuckled as he watched the Japanese male ride off. Once out of sight a seriously displeased expression replaced the easy joy on Lavi's face, he knew for a fact that this vengeance business was going to end badly for his friend and he didn't want to see what would become of it.

xXx

"I am much honoured by your visit prince Kanda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Earl greeted, the grin permanently affixed to his face seeming to widen at Kanda's presence.

"That little putrid blossom you had hidden away, he is within my custody," Kanda said coldly.

"Is he now? You think him weak do you?" The Earl asked not the least bit put off by the news, rather a sadistic amusement reflecting in his golden eyes. "I need not mount a rescue for such a lonely flower, nor shall I bend to any threats against him. Your war is doomed to failure young prince and that creature you hold does me more good in your house than he could ever do in mine."

Kanda was silent, brows furrowed in his confusion. There was no easy way to confront such a treachery as this. Such boldfaced words and brazen threats. Where be their humanity? The boy no sooner looked fit to rule than Daisya but had on several occasions shown his passion for his people and a strength to rule that would be an asset to any house and yet...

"Were all the passionate embraces given to but one man, the lingering kisses and vows of fidelity and words of caressing endearment are as naught," the Earl chuckled. "Hurt him if you must, but he will not break. Take out your vengeance on that child until eternity rolls around and the moon falls from the sky for you can no sooner reach me than you can him."

'This boy's fate was given to me, handed over without a care...was his destined to be the same as mine had been?' Kanda thought bitterly, 'such a cruel ending, but why should I be surprised? Why should I pity? I had seen it all, and care for that creature had not been part of my vengeance!'

xXx

An awful solitude encased Kanda in his trip back to Ira, it was a silence of his own creating. There he was with hundreds of murders on his sword and the blood of thousands on his hands and still he had gotten no closer to hurting the man who orchestrated the whole vile plot against his family – the same man by which many had fallen to ruin. There he was with a prisoner of the house of Noah within his grasp and a threat to do his worst and the Earl had given him no more of a reaction than if he'd stepped on a rose in his flower garden.

'What is this dark brooding horror called vengeance?'

All of a sudden the shroud lifted and Kanda was filled with a blinding rage. A flash of lightning danced vividly before his eyes followed by a crashing peal of thunder. His acts no longer guided by thought, only rage and a feeling of the utmost uselessness spurring his movements.

xXx

Kanda broke the border of Acedia shortly after his audience with the Earl, and had made good time back to Ira. When he reached his estate it was already dark, and most were already asleep. Without pause of thought, Kanda stormed through the halls until he came to Allen's chambers, a sinister shadow hanging about him.

"My lord, what brings you here at such a late hour?" Allen asked as Kanda entered his room, murder written in his eyes – a need to inflict pain.

"He says you cannot be broken," Kanda scoffed grabbing Allen by the collar of his shirt, dragging the startled boy forward.

"My lord?"

"Says to hurt you," Kanda growled crushing his lips against Allen's, the boy gasping as a he felt a tongue delve into his mouth, licking and tasting him. Kanda pulled away the glare intensifying as his hands dropped to Allen's shoulders, gripping tightly enough to bruise as he pushed him back against the vanity.

A grimace of pain contorted Allen's fragile features as his hip made sharp impact with the edge of the wooden vanity.

"Says to take out my vengeance on you because I'll never be able to reach him," Kanda hissed vehemently as he grinded his hips against Allen's forcefully, the pressure eliciting a gasp from the boy despite the pain running up his spine from hitting against the wood in those jerky movements.

"Tell me _prince_, do you feel no pain?" Kanda snarled hefting Allen up to sit on the vanity, moving forward to stand between his legs.

"Kan-" Allen's voice died as Kanda hooked a hand behind his head pulling him down for another violent kiss that made it impossibly difficult to breathe.

"Disgusting," Kanda spat as he pulled back, unforgiving cobalt raking over the flush on the boy's cheeks and the heaving of his chest as his lungs desperately sought air and then to the slight bulge in his pants. "You get off on it don't you?"

"Wh-"

"The pain, the fear...it's not that you don't feel anything, you just enjoy it," Kanda scowled, "you damn Noah's are so fucking twisted."

"Prince Kan-"

"Still your tongue you treacherous snake," Kanda hissed slamming Allen's head back into the vanity mirror, the glass cracking and the glossy silver eyes stinging with unshed tears from the sudden ache and disorientation he was experiencing.

Allen distantly registered the sensation of being carried and when his head finally cleared enough he found he was laying on the bed, demonic cobalt eyes glaring down at him as though he were the most repulsive thing in the world.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd killed me when I slept that first morning in Tristitia," Kanda growled as he tore Allen's shirt open, buttons flying in all directions, some landing silently on the bed and others with patters against the hardwood floors.

"Nngh," Allen groaned softly as the navy haired male went down on him, nipping along the juncture of his neck and collar bone. He couldn't help himself, despite the fear in his heart about what was inevitably waiting for him once Kanda decided he'd had enough of this foreplay, Allen felt the warmth of pleasure heat his cheeks.

The sensation was quickly replaced by pain as Kanda moved lower to his chest and gave a sharp bite to the sensitive flesh around his nipple, eliciting a yelp from the panting boy. Kanda smirked as he drew the pert bud into his mouth, laving the pain away before doing the same with the other. A quick glance down the trembling body told him that Allen was almost ready for the main event – not that he was planning on making it good for him, far from it.

Kanda trailed his lips down over the beautiful milky flesh until he met with the top of the boy's trousers. Sliding his thumbs past the elastic waist band he began tugging the material down, frowning at the slight difficulty removing the article of clothing was proving, Kanda slid his hand under Allen and groped his backside not only making the boy's silver eyes widen in shock but had him arched of the bed for the split second needed to remove the offending piece of clothing. Now completely nude, save for the shirt hanging off his shoulders, Allen felt immensely self-conscious as wild and dangerous cobalt eyes glared down at him, taking in every inch of his exposed flesh with humoured contempt.

"You know what's coming don't you?" Kanda said coldly as he roughly seized Allen's arousal, causing him to sharply intake a breath to fight off the splotches of white pleasure dappling his vision. "You know that I'm not going to be kind to you, don't you?"

Allen nodded, barely able to comprehend what Kanda was saying as the calloused hand stroked and squeezed him. "And still you pant and writhe for it like a whore…I'm telling you now _Prince_ _Allen_, unless you get off on agony you'll find no release with me." The words were cruel and had they been tangible and his mind less foggy, Allen may have felt their chill bruising his skin.

Kanda slid from the bed and quickly rid himself of his pants before returning to his prey. Allen shuddered as the calloused hands were back on him, spreading his thighs as the older male settled himself between Allen's legs. There was no preparation and Allen's entire body tensed as he felt something hot and stiff pressing against the tight ring of muscle of his ass.

'The pain...God it hurts so much,' Allen thought as he clung tightly to Kanda as the man slowly forced the head of his shaft into him. Allen's eyes were as wide as saucers as the pressure continued to increase and the stiff phallus stretched his muscles on its way deeper into his bowels, the friction tearing him apart.

Allen cried out, his body reacting to the invasion by tightening further, which only made it hurt more. Panting through his nose, mouth hanging open in a silent scream he squeezed his eyes shut, though a few tears leaked out despite his best efforts. Oh gods, it _hurt_, burning, splitting him in two. He shifted, trying to ease the pain, but there was no escaping the rigid flesh buried inside him.

After what felt like an eternity of torture Kanda was fully inside, Allen had somewhere along the way forgotten how to breathe and just clung desperately to the man that was inside him. Kanda didn't give him a chance to adjust though, and instantly pulled almost all the way out before ramming into the trembling body.

Allen was shuddering violently from the assault, biting his bottom lip in desperate attempts to withhold the screams of pain that wanted to tear through him. Kanda was hard inside him, filling him up and rubbing him raw with the brutal motions.

Allen dug his fingernails into Kanda's back the older male hissing sharply at the pain as he thrust harder, biting fiercely down on the pale neck as a reminder that he was just the thing to be used and he had no business marking him – not that it had been planned, Allen was simply fading between pain and whatever coherency there was in agony.

Kanda's fingers clenched into the flesh of Allen's thighs, sure to bruise with the force. Allen drew in a breath sharply, muscles tense as Kanda paused in his motions, hovering above the fragile looking prince, breaths becoming hisses between his teeth at the tightness contracting around him, just watching the flushed face and the tears streaking from the corners of silver eyes.

A dark smirk drew up the corners of Kanda's mouth, Allen barely registering the thought that such a look should evoke more fear in him than the dull wonder of what was coming next. Without pulling out, Kanda flipped Allen onto his front, tearing a scream of agony from the boy as he did so. Now on his hands and knees on the bed with Kanda still buried in him from the back the navy haired man continued his previously paused rhythm.

Kanda grunted in displeasure, wishing to have removed the last article of the boys' clothing beforehand as he tugged Allen back by the shirt collar and pulled his arms from the sleeves. It is only then that he hesitates, the trembling hands land back on the bed to support his quivering frame. The left arm was horribly scarred, clearly to have been burnt a long time ago, though it appeared as though flames still licked at the skin. But the hesitation was only a moment before Kanda continued to ram into the cringing boy.

That moment of hesitation made the fury in him boil, for that sparse moment he felt pity for this creature, felt regret for what he was doing to him and that couldn't be allowed. He chastised himself, it was somehow this creatures' fault that he felt that, it must be, for Kanda Yuu was hell bent on vengeance, and that Kanda Yuu would _never_ have acknowledged, even to himself, such a feeling.

Hissing his anger Kanda grasped Allen's erection, squeezing and pulling beyond the edge of pain. The silver eyed boy jerked hopelessly against his hand, back and forth in time with the hasty thrusts until gasps became cries. Kanda's eyes were bright with violence as he tugs almost completely out of Allen before thrusting back in; only vaguely registering the crimson fluids streaking lazy trails down Allen's thighs.

Kanda felt the telltale pooling of heat in his gut and the tightening of his muscles as his thrusts became unsteady, the rhythm broken as he buried himself to the hilt, coming to his release. Allen was thankful to every deity he'd heard Mana mention that Kanda had stopped moving, even thought the reason was because the older male was spilling his seed inside him. Once done Kanda wrenched himself from the battered body. A scream escaped Allen's lips at the emptiness and throbbing pain in his backside as blood and cum trickled down his thighs.

Kanda looked down at the pathetic display with a frown of disgust. The beautiful cheeks were stained with tears and Allen was still hard and gasping for air.

'You're a Noah, you can thank your kin for your suffering,' Kanda thought bitterly as he snatched Allen's chin roughly dragging him up into a kiss. The boy's hands pushed at him when air was becoming an issue and then he only plundered that small orifice more.

Pulling away with cruelty in his eyes Kanda once again appraised his handiwork. The flushed and panting creature lay spread before him, utterly vulnerable, with cum and blood spilling from him, staining his thighs and the sheets, his arousal not yet sated – how could it when all he'd felt was pain , an excruciating pain.

"Finish yourself off and get out of my sight," Kanda snapped coldly.

Allen looked appalled at the cruel words, feeling utterly degraded as the tears continued to fall despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.

"Forgive me my lord," Allen didn't know how he'd managed to find his voice, or even how he managed to keep the stutter from it, "but I find myself unable to move." Sure enough he'd certainly make a fool of himself should he even attempt to stand, and he didn't fancy falling onto the floor and having more of those fluids seep out of him...

Uncaring cobalt seemed to stare down at him in mocking as he tossed a sheet over his trembling body, returning to him only a fragment of his dignity.

"Guard!" Kanda called, a man rushed to the door silently awaiting instruction. "Send Lavi here." With a nod the man was running down the hall. A few minutes later the redheaded guard came running into the room with his ever-present grin.

"Hey Yuu, what did you..." Lavi trailed off, all mirth fading from his features as he took in the scene before him.

"Take him to a free room," Kanda ordered without so much as a glance towards the shamed boy.

"Right away Yuu," Lavi said as he made his way further into the room.

"Need I remind you that your life is something that I don't hold in very high regard?" Kanda growled coldly.

"Sorry sir," Lavi said quickly, glancing over at the trembling form of the young prince of Tristitia – he sure pitied the poor boy.

"See to it that he's tended to by the physician, but have no man lay neither eye nor hand on his flesh or I'll have yours for all it's worth," Kanda snapped.

"Yes sir," Lavi said walking over and scooping the quivering bundle into his arms, pointedly ignoring the blood stained sheets.

"And send someone in to make clean this mess," Kanda added as Lavi reached the door.

"Of course sir," Lavi said with a nod.

'What did you do?' Lavi thought as he briskly walked through the hall, grip instinctively tightening around the shaking boy in his arms. 'Yuu, what the hell did you do?'

xXx

"Shall I run a bath for you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine," Allen muttered, avoiding the man's gaze in shame.

"I'll make it warm," Lavi said patting Allen's head softly before heading to the adjoining bathroom, "this isn't your fault okay."

Allen said nothing, and Lavi sighed as he fixed the water. A million scenarios came to mind about why Kanda did what he did, but none of them seemed valid enough to warrant such an act. It was Kanda after all, Lavi was quite sure that his friend would never have done this if he were in the right state of mind. It had to have had something to do with his visit to Acedia – he knew something bad would come of any visit to the Earl.

"Yuu shouldn't have done that to you," Lavi said as he returned to the room, lifting Allen once again and carefully setting him on the tile in front of the bath, "there are some things that are wrong no matter which way you swing them and rape is one of them."

Allen said nothing. Heaving a sigh Lavi steadied the boy on his feet before heading to the door. "I'm going to get the medic, so you just sit tight."

Once Lavi was gone, Allen dropped the sheets and shrugged off his shirt, holding the rim of the tub for support on his still shaky legs. He winced as he stepped into the warm water, feeling the pain in his back side increase as he submerged himself in the clear liquid.

No thoughts ran through Allen's head as he gingerly cleaned himself, being extra careful in removing the fluids that had been ejaculated into him. He hissed in pain every time he moved, but it was a thousand times worse opening himself up to flush out Kanda's seed. Allen doubted he'd be walking anywhere for the next couple of days.

It took a while but he managed to clean himself sufficiently. Stepping out of the tub, he slipped on the cold tile, a yelp escaping him as he caught himself on the tub, jolts of pain screaming up his spine. With a chocked whimper he towelled himself off and headed back into the bed room, using the walls, doors and furniture for support. He paused only once to rifle through a drawer, relieved to find a clean long sleeved shirt he could wear – it was too big for him, but it was better than nothing.

xXx

"So Bak, how's he looking?" Lavi asked. The two had entered the room to find the pale boy asleep. Bak had been extra careful as he inspected Allen's injuries with a displeased look on his face.

"Kanda sure did a number on that boy," Bak sighed.

"Yeah," Lavi muttered with a heavy sigh, "you know Yuu's been an icicle since the incident but he's never been so cruel before. It's like he genuinely wanted to hurt him."

"The Earl is a terrible person, I think it was a mistake to have Lord Kanda meet with him," Bak said "I highly doubt that our prince, no matter how much of an ass he is to people, would ever do something like that without some sort of provocation."

"Whether it was instigated or not, Allen got seriously hurt because of this," Lavi said, "Yuu had no right. I can't even begin to understand what could have shattered his control and made him think it was alright to do this."

"Perhaps this is what it is like to be blinded by fury," Bak murmured as he dragged the covers back over Allen.

"You should have seen him…he was terrifying," Lavi said, "like he was possessed or something."

xXx

The next day came and Allen was really feeling the after effects of the _activities_ the night before. Lavi had been hanging around since morning, saying how Lenalee was busy and he had no one else to hang out with – Allen figured this to be an excuse for the male to stay at his side but said nothing of it, simply enjoying the comfort of the male's presence.

"Now drink up, Bak said this should ease the pain," Lavi said.

"Lavi," Allen said taking the offered glass.

"Yeah?" the redhead asked with a grin.

"Why can he hurt me?" Allen asked fingers tightening around the glass, eyes not straying from the liquid.

"Allen," Lavi mumbled the boy's name piteously, "Yuu's just an idiot-"

"Why when he's so far away?" Allen continued as if having not heard Lavi's words.

"Huh?" Lavi quirked a brow before a look of understanding dawned on him, "the Earl."

Allen broke, beginning to cry. 'He doesn't blame Yuu at all…not for any of this,' Lavi thought.

"Shhh it's alr-" Lavi drew Allen's sobbing form into his arms, cutting himself off, how inconsiderate would it be to say something like that. Of course things weren't alright.

'Gods I never thought I'd see him cry.'

xXx

"What ails you lord Kanda?" that sweet voice caressed the man's numbed mind. Not two days ago had he defiled the young prince and here he stood beside him a soft look on his face the faded bruises speaking volumes even as he was only asking as to his ailments? Such a monster he had become in the wake of his futile vengeance.

"Go away boy, my company is not one which you'd like to keep I'm sure" Kanda said dismissively but the boy made no move to leave.

"You may think me to be a complacent captive my lord, but I am not your prisoner and had I wished it I would have died by your hand before ever setting foot in your home. I am not here against my will, you had warned me oft of my foolishness, that my naivety would lead to things that would cause me pain. But you also have kept your word, my people still live well and to such an end I do not find you the repulsive captor that I probably should. Free your tongue and your hand my lord for you cannot hurt me."

Cobalt eyes stared emotionlessly at the strange being before him. Such words...

"You truly are a marvellous creation; it appears that the innate weakness that I worked so hard to rid myself of is not born into you. What is it that causes you such confidence? Why do you not hesitate? Why does your voice not tremble?"

"Perhaps because you are not the tyrant you make yourself out to be," Allen said.

"I had formerly been weak," Kanda said with a sigh, "so very weak, else I'd not have been so fooled by the follies of life. Now my strength is that of a demon working within me. I had sworn never to relax and never to relent till my vengeance was accomplished. By heaven and hell it was my vow and now the lives I've taken hold me to its stern fulfilment."

xXx

The week passed by slowly, Allen choosing to spend as much of his time by Kanda's side as possible. He didn't know what his reason for doing so was, but he suspected that he just needed to be by this man's side – he was hurting so much that Allen couldn't help but want to help.

"Why must you visit the borders?" Allen asked as he prodded at the fire in the study with the iron, watching the sparks fly about in the hearth and crackle against the wood. He hadn't recalled Mana ever going out to the borders.

"What does a pampered brat like you know of war?" Kanda hissed looking down at Allen from where he stood with a glance of disgust. Kanda was filled with something of repulsion as he stared at the damnable creature before him.

"Not much, which is why I ask," Allen said setting the iron aside and standing.

"Che," Kanda scoffed turning to leave.

"May I accompany you?" Allen asked stopping Kanda dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Kanda asked.

"You reprimanded me for being naive to the face of war," Allen said as if the reason was blissfully obvious, "I only ask that you take me with you to see for myself what it is I am yet blind to."

xXx

"I can't believe it," Lavi said in shock.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped.

"But you're taking him with you on patrol," Lavi said as if there was no way Kanda had realized what he was doing, "you're taking _Allen_ with you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Kanda seethed, feeling his tolerance levels being breeched.

"How the hell did that happen?" Lavi asked, emerald eye wide as he tried to comprehend the situation.

"Che, he asked to go and I said fine," Kanda growled, "how damn hard is it to understand?"

"Well okay, but don't hurt him again Yuu," Lavi said, a very serious expression overtaking his face.

"What I do to him is none of your concern," Kanda huffed.

"My concern or not, that boy doesn't deserve what you did to him," Lavi said, "you're my friend Yuu and you know that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth but I can't see the reason behind an act like that."

"You speak too freely," Kanda said irritably as he mounted his horse glancing over to where the snowy haired boy was waiting by the gate on his mare.

"Yuu," Lavi said with a frown.

"I know," Kanda said turning his cobalt gaze down at Lavi with a heated glare, "I won't."

Though he had mumbled it almost too softly to be audible, Lavi heard clearly and nodded his consent as the navy haired male rode over beside Allen snapping something about keeping up and not being a burden. Allen merely smiled as he waved goodbye to Lavi and followed closely at Kanda's side.

xXx

The trip to the borders went by surprisingly well. Allen quietly observed Kanda as he talked to the guards posted in each of the border towns. Kanda too had found Allen's presence to be less irksome than he'd anticipated, rather enjoying the often silent company.

"Well rest here tonight," Kanda said as he dismounted his stallion, the creature tugging the reigns from its master's hands before it could be tied up. With a snort of protest it walked over to where Allen was undoing the saddle.

"Oh hello there," Allen said with a smile as he greeted the horse with a gentle pat on his cheek. "Is it alright for him to stay loose?"

"You deal with him, he's never protested against me tying him up before," Kanda muttered leaning back against a tree trunk, looking to be disinterested with whatever was going on, though he was watching Allen's movements carefully.

Allen smiled as he removed the saddle from Kanda's stallion and then the bit from his mouth. "Kanda doesn't need to tie you up, right? Because you're loyal to him." The horse seemed to nod in agreement, making Kanda almost want to smile.

After he'd removed the bit from Fou's mouth, the mare sat herself down the stallion moving to her side to keep her warm and making Allen chuckle softly. Silver eyes admired the two animals for a moment before Allen settled on the ground beside Fou and the two saddles. Leaning into the mare's warmth Allen closed his eyes to sleep.

Kanda frowned a bit at the chill of the night air. The temperature kept dropping, by the time the sky had become as black as pitch, the air was so cold it was stifling. A quick glance at the snowy haired male, told Kanda that even with the warmth of the horse at his side, he was still terribly cold.

Standing up Kanda headed over to Allen's side throwing his cowl over the boy's shivering form. Silver eyes looked up at him in question before Kanda settled behind him, arms sliding around Allen's waist and tugging him close.

"The frost came early this year," Kanda muttered. Shocked at the sudden embrace and the warmth he felt in Kanda's arms Allen craned his neck in attempts to see the man's expression.

'What kind of countenance do you wear? Holding me so gently as this,' Allen thought. The hand at his waist came up and forced his head back down.

"Stay your eyes away," Kanda mumbled, hot breath ghosting over Allen's neck, the rumble of his voice felt in the boy's entire being.

xXx

When morning came and everything was dusted in frost, cobalt eyes were the first to open. He took in the boy's delicate expression, his softened features a contrast to the cold look that seemed to constantly live in his silver eyes. Sometime during the night Allen had turned to face Kanda, curled towards him to keep warm.

He truly was beautiful, such a fragile creature – it was hard to believe he was a Noah. Kanda tightened his hold around the lithe form.

"What am I even doing?" Kanda sighed as he moved away to ready his stallion's saddle. Not long after Kanda's warmth had left, Allen woke silver eyes seeking out the older man was fixing the saddle on Fou.

"My lord," Allen called groggily as he sat up.

"Come on," Kanda said, "time to head back."

xXx

"Why is it you do not hate?" Kanda asked as they travelled, "how come you to this world without anger or resentment? Be your infallible countenance your parents' doing?" And here it was that Kanda thought the world had fallen off its axis, that youthful face that had bore nothing but a calm elegance in all the months he'd been in his custody, screwed itself into an expression of the most malignant cruelty.

Just as it came, it vanished and was replaced once again by that sweet smile and easy grace.

"Hatred my lord, doesn't begin to describe the feelings I harbour," Allen said a twisted lilt to his saccharine voice – telling of things much darker than he spoke of. "But I do suppose you _could_ thank my parents for such emotion."

Kanda had no doubt that what the boy said was the truth. It wasn't that hatred wasn't the emotion he felt; it was something far more poignant than simple hatred, emotion so raw that it was unnameable in its fury. The navy haired male could not understand what it was that could cause such an expression to mar that eternally bliss ridden face. What devils had this young prince seen?

xXx

Their return had been well received, Lavi dragging Allen off to the side, undoubtedly checking to see if he'd managed to procure any injuries.

"How was your trip Kanda?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

"Fine," Kanda muttered handing over the reins to a guard, "take the horses to the stable."

"Just fine?" Lenalee asked glancing to where Allen was with Lavi, a pale pink dusting on his cheeks as he spoke. The redheaded male's emerald eye was wide with shock. A moment later Lavi burst out with laughter, patting Allen on the back fondly as he shot Kanda an approving wink.

"Che, fool," Kanda hissed as he stormed past Lenalee into the estate, her amethyst eyes sparkling with amusement as they followed him.

xXx

That night found Allen sitting at the foot of Kanda's bed, telling him of the remaining four houses of Noah. Kanda, though unable to bring himself to trust the boy fully, took the information gratefully and even ended up participating in the conversation.

Shortly after midnight, Allen yawned, tired from the long day of travelling and the almost completely civil conversation he'd had with Kanda.

"You can head back to your chambers now," Kanda said smirking at the adorable pout that affixed itself to Allen's face, "go on."

"Goodnight," Allen said with a smile as he stood, Kanda too standing to escort the boy to the door. Turning back to thank Kanda for the trip and the talk, Allen caught sight of a shadow by the wardrobe and then a glint of metal. Silver eyes widened in panic.

"Kanda!" Allen's voice pierced the stillness of the room, pushing Kanda against the door, in doing so throwing himself in the line of fire. A curse fell from the man's lips as the arrow pierced into Allen and not his target.

"You fool!" Kanda hissed as he caught the falling boy. The assassin being executed by Lavi who'd rushed through the doors at Allen's scream.

"Why? I am your enemy! I took everything from you! Did you forget that? I slaughtered your kin and raped you of your innocence! Why do you insist on protecting me?" Kanda asked desperation clear in his voice.

"Yuu," Lavi said a bewildered look on his face at all the blood pooling on the floor.

"Fetch a medic!" Kanda shouted, "make haste!"

"Right away," Lavi said as he ran off.

"You stupid boy!" Kanda hissed as the frail body began to tremble. Kanda brushed aside the boy's bangs, his snowy locks stained a dark and dreadful hue.

xXx

"He was very lucky," Bak muttered as he finished wrapping the bandages around Allen's torso. If it had pierced just a few millimetres to the left or right he would have died, as it was, no vital organs were punctured. I'd say that he should rest until the wound closes and then take it easy for a week after that.

xXx

"I will not die you foolish boy. All the fateful forces of the universe would help me to keep alive till my vengeance is fulfilled," Kanda muttered at Allen's bedside.

"I had thought it once impossible to hate you even for what you did to me and Mana but I now feel only disgust looking at you, so reckless it makes me ache to see you," Allen said, fatigue evident in his hoarse voice, "If you wish vengeance then do so, but do not count on fate, her hand is slick with favours and there is no telling what the morrow will bring."

"You ache for me? Such stupidity I could almost pity you."

xXx

Three days into Allen's recovery, he fell ill with fever.

"How is he fairing?" Kanda asked as he entered Allen's chambers.

"Not well I'm afraid, his fever refuses to go down," Bak said with a heavy sigh.

"Leave us," Kanda said, "I'll see to him."

"But my lord," Bak said disbelieving of what he'd heard come from the prince's mouth.

"I'll have you sent for should there be a need," Kanda snapped dismissively.

"O-of course," Bak said shuffling from the room wondering as to what the hell had just transpired.

Cobalt eyes surveyed the overly fragile looking creature on the bed, brow streaked with sweat and panting lightly, his expression one of pain. It was disconcerting in the least. Dipping the soft cloth beside the water basin on the bedside table, Kanda wrung out the water and placed the cool cloth on the boy's forehead. Slender fingers lingered longer than necessary, absentmindedly stroking to the side the locks of white and carding his fingers through the silky hair.

"Ngh…Ma…na…" Allen groaned tears building in the corners of his eyes. Kanda frowned as he noted the tears beginning to streak down his cheeks. "Sorry…"

'Is he having a nightmare?' Kanda wondered as he took the pale hand in his.

"So…very…sorry…"

xXx

Silver eyes slowly opened, squinting at the sunlight streaking in through the window. He felt horrible, like the first time he'd met Mana. He was sure he was going to die then, it was cold and he had a fever and the snow just kept on falling. That time too he'd been fading in and out of consciousness when he'd realized there was a ceiling over his head and he was on a warm bed.

Allen tried to move, but his whole body was sluggish.

Then he felt it, a warm calloused hand holding his. With some difficulty he sat up, a damp cloth falling from his forehead into his lap as he stared at the joined hands in mild confusion – he really didn't know what to make of it.

"Ka…n…da…" Allen panted out, speaking was much harder than he'd initially though, his throat sore and dry.

In an instant he was pinned by cobalt eyes and before he could register what was going on the hand released his and Kanda was standing with his back to him.

"W-wai-" Allen started when Kanda began stalking towards the door falling into a fit of coughs, his throat protesting at the sudden use.

Kanda stiffened at the sound but steeled himself as he briskly exited the room.

"Hey Yuu, wha-"

"He's awake," Kanda said shrugging Lavi off, "have Bak tend to him."

"Uh, of course but-"

"Now!"

"Good to see you up Allen," Lavi grinned as he poked his head into the room, "I'll be back shortly."

xXx

"I need not your care," Allen muttered as he headed to the door.

"Be reasonable young prince," Bak said as he tried to reason with the boy.

"You have my thanks, but heed me," Allen said firmly as he fixed his cloudy gaze on the blond physician.

Bak watched as the snowy haired prince left the room, shivers trailing up his small frame from the cold stone floors.

"Oi Allen, you shouldn't be up," Lavi said steadying the dizzy boy.

"Kan…da…" Allen panted, breath laboured, "where…ngh…"

"Yuu is fine Allen, but you won't be unless you get back in bed," Lavi said. Allen turned a fevered flush on his cheeks, and glassy silver eyes boring into emerald.

"Fine, I'll help you find him," Lavi sighed.

xXx

"Yuu," Lavi called shifting the boy on his back. His fever was quickly getting worse again, all this running about the drafty halls in bare feet and the flimsy sleepwear was bound to do that.

"What?" Kanda's aggravated voice called from the room.

"Can I come in?" Lavi asked, "Allen's with me right now." Lavi heard a muffled cursed as the door swung open and he met furious cobalt eyes that shifted from the redhead to the softly panting boy on his back.

"What business do you have here?" Kanda asked coldly returning his attention to Lavi.

"I found him wandering around the halls, he was adamant about finding you," Lavi said. Kanda's eyes hardened in unchecked rage as he fisted the thin material of Allen's shirt wrenching the boy off Lavi's back without an ounce of caution.

"Yuu, what the hell were you thinking?" Lavi hissed feeling the urge to rush to the pale boy's side to see if he was alright, "you could have hurt him."

"Take your leave now," Kanda ordered, voice deathly low as he turned his murderous gaze down at the boy in front of him, his grip on the boy's clothing undoubtedly the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor in a heap.

"Yuu-"

"Get out!" Kanda seethed, the redhead sighing as he shuffled back from the infuriated male hoping to whatever deities there were that Allen would survive Kanda's wrath this time around.

"Do you not understand your position here boy?" Kanda snapped, "you are a prisoner, you are _not_ my guest. If I wanted to cut off those delicate fingers of yours and send them to the Earl as a testament to my unforgiving hatred I'd do so without hesitation. Do you know why I'd not hesitate?"

Allen merely stared at the man trying to gather his bearings enough to coordinate his limbs.

"Because you don't mean anything to me," Kanda growled when the boy had failed to respond, "why still do you seek me out? Why did you throw yourself in harm's way for me? Why the fucking hell do you look at me like that? Are you so daft that you can't understand that I hate you?"

A smile turned up the corners of Allen's mouth as he reached his right hand up gently cupping Kanda's cheek.

"I'll hurt you," Kanda said coldly, "over and over until you break I'll damage you, 'till you curse my name and wish my death. You'll scream and you'll cry and still I'll make you ache to be with your deceased kin until you hate me like you're supposed-"

Kanda was cut off by lips against his own, warm though dry and chapped from days of fevered sleep, and yet those lips were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

"Why?"

"Because I can't bear to see you ache alone my lord," Allen whispered, "I've told you before, you cannot hurt me."

"Damn idiot," Kanda muttered as he slackened his hold on Allen's shirt. Without the man's strength supporting him Allen felt his knees go weak and was surprised to say the least when a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and the navy haired man bent, other arm sweeping him up.

"What-"

"Shut up," Kanda said, not sounding remotely as cruel as he'd hoped to, "you're not fully recovered yet."

The most adorable smile lit Allen's face as he reached his hand behind Kanda's head and drew him into another kiss. The Japanese male grunted as he pulled back with a scowl.

"There'll be time for that when your fever goes down," Kanda muttered as he placed Allen on his bed.

xXx

The days passed by quickly, bleeding into weeks. Kanda left Allen healing and set out to conquer yet another house of Noah. When he'd returned – victorious as always – Allen was already fully healed, the young prince greeting him with a bright smile. Over the days Kanda found that the tables had reversed quite a bit, he now sought out Allen's company.

To his room Kanda went yet again, the room he'd given to his Moyashi. He had recently been coming here to rest for a time from his work of vengeance. How strange that he'd do so with an embodied part of said endeavour – finding his escape in the snowy haired boy with pale skin and stardust eyes. Kanda was glad to lay down the burden of bitterness for a brief reprieve and become for a moment, human again.

His head rested in the boy's lap, not a sound falling from dust pink lips, and delicate fingers stroking soothing trails through his long navy tresses. Just being in such close proximity with the boy lightened the soul, making things of dark matters slip – a sort of pervading serenity in the otherwise muddled chaos of daily consorts.

On this day in particular Kanda found himself reflecting on past events as he lay with the younger male. The flavour of vengeance had been hot in his mouth that day and filled him with delirious satisfaction. His blade giving him a gladdened high brought only by death's wings – accompanied by the undertones of regret he was not. Several Noah felled at his hand with not a shred of hesitation nor remorse, not until this boy. Before, not one throb of pity stirred his cold heart, not the faintest emotion or tenderness, and yet this creature he could not bring himself to kill. This vile enemy, this _Noah_, he could not stand to see hurt any longer, fully regretting having hurt him in such barbaric ways.

'To think such an angelic creature could belong to _that_ house.'

xXx

"No, I was adopted by Mana into the house of Noah," Allen said smiling sweetly at Lenalee as he sipped the tea she had prepared. "I've never met my biological parents. I have little recollection of my past before being taken in by Mana though sometimes I could swear I see flames in my mind, bright dazzling flames that could devour an entire city..."

"Allen," Lenalee frowned as she brought the boy into a hug, "such pain you must feel."

"On the contrary I couldn't be happier. For me I had never really known what to do with my life. Because Mana was never fond of the Earl, we lived with no contact with him and I spent a lot of time amongst the people of our small country. Mana's brother had at a time wanted to overthrow the Earl but he had been found out and murdered before anything could come to pass, Mana was distraught and I suppose that is why he chose to take me in, so he wouldn't be alone in this self-imposed exile," Allen said, "Kanda has much kindness in him, though he doesn't see it. My people are still living freely and as such he has done me no wrong."

xXx

Kanda's breath hitched in his throat from outside the door. He frowned feeling the guilt and regret increased tenfold, that house he'd felled was not entirely unlike him, this boy that he had hurt to such extremes was not even of Noah blood. He couldn't feel more wretched and his stomach turned with sickness as he stalked away from the door. He could listen no more to their conversation – he now knew far more than he could stand.

xXx

"Like you this garden?" Kanda asked finding Allen sitting on the lone alabaster bench at the centre of the ring of rose bushes.

"It is peaceful here," Allen said.

"Even without the flowers?" Kanda asked, as he noted that the coming winter had put the garden to sleep.

"Yes my lord," Allen said with a smile, "even without the flowers it's a wonderful place."

"I wish to ask you something," Kanda said hesitantly.

"Does something hold your tongue my lord?" Allen asked with a laugh, "for I surely am not the one preventing you from voicing your question."

"What you told Lenalee earlier over tea…was it true?" Kanda asked noting the mild shock that registered in Allen's silver eyes.

"If you ask about Mana adopting me, then yes it is true," Allen said.

Kanda felt his heart clench with an ache he couldn't identify as he bowed to Allen, bent at his waist and head lowered, navy locks spilling over his shoulders.

"Then I ask your forgiveness," Kanda said.

"My lord you need not-"

"It is a matter of my pride, allow me thus to beg of you forgiveness for the ill manner I have treated you," Kanda said.

"Please don't," Allen said straightening the older male and lifting his chin, so that his gaze could be met, "Noah or not, I'm not worth all this."

"How can you say that?" Kanda frowned "you know my qualm is with the Earl and still you do not try to defend yourself, and even now when I willingly apologize for a cruelty that was never meant for you, you do not feel anything?"

"What I feel my lord, is guilt and regret," Allen said, "I may not be a Noah but I am some manner of malicious darkness that does not deserve anything less than the wrath you set upon the house of Noah."

"I do not understand," Kanda huffed, distinguished navy brows creasing in thought.

"I'm just biding my time until I find a dark place where I can sleep my lord," Allen said softly, "I do not sleep much now."

The wistful nature of Allen's voice and the heavy sorrow that seemed to seep from his form made Kanda frown.

"You see," Allen explained gently, "my memory is very good despite what I'd told Lady Lenalee, and when one thinks of many things one cannot find comfort in sleep's embrace. I'm sure you understand, wrought with vengeance your soul burns constantly, even in sleep you see your demons, and as you do, so do I. Though it was many years ago, long before Mana found me, I can still see it clearly in my dreams…the memory is a bit fragmented, for the years and my own introspection has caused it to morph around the edges but it's there every time I close my eyes."

"You know of my demons, but I know nothing of yours," Kanda said "tell me what devils haunt you."

"She comes to me, eyes of silver and cream coloured hands fidgeting in crazed anticipation," Allen said, "she smiles so sweetly hushing me, but my feeble mind cannot comprehend this creature called mother and why her temperament feels so off. Father comes up behind her and sets his hands on her shoulders; she visibly relaxes as he leads her out of the room and returns a moment later with a smile. Still the air is strange and I do not know what to make of it when he hoists me up and sets me atop the bed, wrapping me tightly in the sheets and says how it is going to be cold that night."

"I lie staring listlessly at the ceiling wondering as to their strange behaviour, I am but four years of age and my fifth year is two moons away, I do not understand what it is that I feel though I would later come to realize it was fear," Allen paused in his story, though clearly a difficult topic he spoke evenly and his face bore no expression. "I set it aside, there is no need to dwell on such things; parents love their children unconditionally so I should feel nothing but safety in their presence. I wake shortly from a dream of heat and confusion to flames and smoke. I call out to my parents but there is no response, the flames are spreading swiftly and I don't know what to do. I stumble over to the window and in my haste the sheets from the bed fell to the floor. Through the smoke hazed glass I see several figures staring in shock and calling for someone to put out the blaze, then to the back of the group of towns people I see them, they are looking at the house along with everyone else the woman sobbing and the man holding her close as though she would break…a person notices me and a panic rises, the couple's eyes turn to stare directly at me through the window. Mother's teary silver gaze bore none of the sadness that tears usually followed, father's warm grey-brown eyes were cold as he slid an arm around mother's shoulders and they turned their backs walking away from the scene, walking away from me."

Kanda felt a cool hand on his cheek and he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. The pools of silver Kanda found himself lost in, were indifferent to the tale he told and it was frightening.

"I watched, completely defeated as they disappeared from my sight somewhere into the town. So lost I was, I didn't register the condition of the room until a creak above me drew my attention to the splintering wood of the flaming ceiling. I'd stumbled out of the way just in time but tripped over the fallen sheets. In my panic to extricate myself I became tangled and I could do nothing but scream as the flames licked their way across the floor catching hold of the sheets around my arm. The fire seared through the material like it wasn't even there and the heat began to work at my skin," Allen paused yet another moment as he absently rubbed at his left arm. "Water doused the doorway and men from the town stormed in. A heavy blanket fell over me that snuffed the flame and I was saved. Though my body still lives now, that child died the moment his parents walked away from what was meant to be his funeral pyre. And he can't seem to understand why."

Kanda stared in dismay and bewilderment as the gears in his mind strived to process the story he'd been told. What was more terrifying was the sweet smile that broke out on Allen's face after that.

"Do you now understand my lord?" Allen asked as he turned back to the flowers, "do you understand why you couldn't possibly hurt me?"

xXx

"Are you alright my lord?" Allen asked as they walked back from the gardens.

"Lie with me tonight," Kanda said after a moment of thought, "you may decline if you do not care to share my bed. I would understand-"

"Nonsense," Allen mumbled as he drew Kanda's face towards him, lips feathering against the man's ear as he spoke, "do with me as you will my prince."

Kanda briskly led the boy back to his chambers, the intoxicating voice having spurred the need in him – things of vengeance taking a back burner to his desire.

Barely past the door, Kanda captured Allen's lips in his own. Passion blazed through Allen, tasting the difference in the way he was being kissed now, to the brutal and bruising ones he'd experienced just a few short months ago. He clung to Kanda for support as he kissed back with a desire that he had not known he possessed.

Kanda deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across Allen's bottom lip, his hand sliding into the snowy locks and holding his head steady as he devoured his lips. The boy was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted and god he felt like a bastard for having hurt him before. Kanda was determined this time to make Allen see nothing but pleasure, and so he was exceedingly gentle. Kanda's fingers brushed lightly over Allen's skin as he undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling the lithe body against his as he slid the material off the boy's shoulders.

Allen shivered and moaned under the contact, parting his lips and willingly offering Kanda the entrance he desired. Allen's hands rose slowly, locking around the back of the taller man's neck as he participated in the kiss, moving his tongue against Kanda's in a delicious friction. It was so different from the last time that he didn't know what to expect, and the warm feeling in his blood made him shiver with anticipation - viscous, like hot liquid pouring down his spine to pool in his gut.

Kanda lightly trailed his free hand down Allen's arm, the boy tensing at the touch on his scarred skin. Frowning at the reaction, Kanda broke the kiss and pulled the boy flush against him, head bent as he pressed a kiss to Allen's shoulder and slowly worked his way over the disfigured arm. Lifting the appendage Kanda pressed a kiss to the back of the boy's hand, glancing up to see shock written in his silver eyes.

Kanda smirked at the expression and moved back in for another kiss, drinking in the surprised gasp with fervour as his hands explored the milky skin of Allen's torso. If the touch had been any lighter it might have tickled; as it was it set Allen's nerves aflame, unbelieving to the care with which Kanda was treating him. Kanda's sword calloused fingers settled over the scar at Allen's side, from where he'd taken the arrow in Kanda's stead. Allen shivered at the way those strong hands gently traced the pearled skin and hesitantly allowed his own hands to wander.

Kanda smirked as he nuzzled into the crook of Allen's neck nipping at the sensitive flesh and taking pleasure in the little gasps and moans he elicited as he soothed the reddening blush with his tongue.

Allen fumbled with the first button on Kanda's shirt, the man chuckling into the boy's skin. Allen's heart skipped a beat at the vibrations that rumbled through him from the man's laughter, hands faltering a moment as the button slid from the hole. The rest followed more easily and in a matter of moments Allen managed to undo all the buttons, and Kanda decided to help by removing the shirt the rest of the way.

Kanda paused as he watched Allen's silver eyes roaming over his chest and the tattoo that stained his left pectoral. He found the boy's innocence as he tentatively traced the faded black ink with his fingers to be utterly captivating.

Pushing Allen back towards the bed, Kanda gently lowered him onto the covers.

Allen's touches became more bold, hands sliding over the smooth muscle up Kanda's torso and across his chest. He sought out sensitive areas which might make the male react. He didn't, by any stretch of the imagination, assume that Kanda would react anything like he did, writhing and mewling so shamelessly but there had to be something – a hitch of breath or a tensing of muscle that indicated his appreciation of the attention.

Kanda was silent, though his breathing deepened and roughened as Allen explored. As the younger man brushed over a hardened nipple, however, he drew in a breath sharply – almost a gasp.

Another lingering kiss on pliant pink lips had Allen all but purring in pleasure. Kanda made a soft noise of satisfaction before shifting downwards, mouth drifting over Allen's stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants. He hesitated only a moment as he took in the boy's slightly trembling form – it was as much from nerves as it was anticipation – Kanda smirked at the cloudy silver eyes that were filled with desire.

Slowly sliding the pants over the boy's hips – just enough to free his erection, Kanda made to take the organ into his mouth. Allen threaded his fingers in Kanda's silky navy hair, tightening in protest and drawing Kanda's gaze back up to him.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Allen said, voice breathy with need. Kanda lifted a hand, gently caressing the boy's cheek before returning his attention to the boy's arousal. Kanda flicked out his tongue over the tip and felt elated as Allen gasped eyes wide with shock at the new sensation.

A long lazy lick from the base to the tip was the last bit of warning Kanda gave before engulfing the throbbing heat in his mouth. Allen let out a yelp of surprise, squirming in pleasure as the older male began to move up and down over the length.

It wasn't long before Allen's whole body was shuddering from the sensations, filled to the brim with pleasure until it felt as though he couldn't contain it. He knew what was coming – he wasn't _that_ young or naïve – he'd experienced it at Kanda's hand once before, but that had paled in comparison to what was happening now.

"Kanda," Allen chocked out, trying to warn the older man though it was blatantly obvious if the tightening in his muscles was any indication – surely he'd not want to swallow the foul tasting fluid.

Kanda went down on the organ, humming as he did so, the vibration shattering the last of Allen's control as he came. Kanda swallowed it easily, dully registering that the boy's semen tasted rather sweet.

The navy haired male lifted his head, the softening cock falling from his mouth. Cobalt eyes raked over the panting creature and the glazed silver eyes staring at him in admiration. Then something he hadn't expected happened, Allen spread his legs, offering himself up willingly for anything the man had left to offer. Kanda wasn't sure if he could construe the gesture as a sign of trust, but regardless he found himself almost smiling.

Kanda slid Allen's pants the rest of the way off and further parted those creamy thighs. Pausing, the older male moved up, capturing the panting lips in a kiss as he slid a finger into the boy's body.

Allen stiffened as the finger entered him, it was far from the painful feeling he'd felt the last time Kanda had taken him but it was highly uncomfortable. Kanda reached his free hand up, stroking his fingers through Allen's snowy locks as his finger slid in deeper.

"It'll be alright," Kanda murmured, trying to get the boy to relax, "it won't be like last time."

Twisting his hand around, Kanda groped the tight channel until he found the bundle of nerves he'd been searching for. Pressing against Allen's prostate elicited the most beautiful choked scream. Instinctively the Allen arched, muscles tightening all at once. A familiar heat began to pool in him again and though his eyes were open he could swear he was seeing stars.

This time Kanda did smile, it was only a faint upward twist of his lips but it was reflective of his satisfaction, adding a second finger before Allen had completely recovered from the wave of pleasure.

By the time Kanda had added his third finger, Allen was squirming desperately trying to get Kanda to brush against that place again. A soft whimper fell from the boy, a wordless plea for more.

Kanda was relieved that Allen was relaxing into the pleasure. He continued to prepare him, hoping that if stretched well, the wider girth of his cock wouldn't cause the boy too much pain on entry. He really wanted to avoid hurting him this time around.

Allen was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded from the pleasure, it was dizzying to say the least, the couple times Kanda had brushed his prostate had made more of that delicious heat pool in him but the purposeful avoidance of it after that kept him strung out but nowhere near completion. Allen frowned a bit when Kanda pulled out, hearing a chuckle from the older man as Kanda settled himself between his legs.

Kanda grabbed a hold of his own erection, jerking it a couple times and smearing the pre-cum along the shaft. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Allen's, mumbling a breathy, "relax" as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

Even though he ached to have something to replace the loss of the older male's fingers, Allen couldn't help but tense up at the memory of last time and how painful it had been. Allen clutched tightly to Kanda as he felt the head of the male's member pushing against him, slowly sliding into his body.

Allen vaguely registered the fact that the ripping pain wasn't there, though it still hurt quite a bit, his body protesting the invasion by constricting around Kanda's arousal. A low moan rumbled through Kanda at the pressure that drew Allen's attention.

'Oh God…' Allen's mind failed to process any further thought as he shivered in delight at the amazingly sexy sound that had come from the older man, and the gorgeous expression he wore. Kanda's brows were knitted together in concentration, forcing himself to go slowly, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed as he tried to remember to breathe.

It had been obvious long ago that Kanda was trying not to hurt him, but more now than ever Allen could see how hard it was for the older man. With little effort, Allen managed to coordinate his limbs enough to lift a hand to caress Kanda's cheek. Cobalt eyes widened as that hand threaded into his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Allen let out a whimper as he deliberately tilted his hips up, forcing more of the older man inside him, ignoring the pain that resulted. Kanda voiced another moan into Allen's mouth, deepening the kiss as the boy tilted his hips more and allowed Kanda to slide in another inch. With no more reservation Kanda kept pushing this time, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside the Allen's body. There he paused, panting harshly and fighting the urge to begin thrusting into the constricting heat around him.

Allen was grateful for the time to adjust, the worst of the pain starting to ebb after a few moments and nodded his consent for Kanda to continue. The older male groaned lightly as he withdrew a few inches before thrusting forward again, trying to angle himself to touch Allen's prostate again.

A couple more shallow thrusts and Allen gave a startled shout as stars lit his vision, body trembling. Kanda smirked at the reaction and began to pick up the pace, pulling out further and thrusting in deeper as he did so, making to hit the same spot every time.

Allen tilted his hips up further, wanting to feel that sensation again and let out a cry, back arching off the bed as Kanda hit his prostate head on. He tugged at Kanda's shoulders, asking for more, wanting it faster, a slender leg rising to wrap around the navy haired male's waist. Kanda gladly obliged, his rhythm increasing until he was driving himself into Allen's body without reserve, the sounds of his laboured breathing and Allen's sweet little cries filling the room.

Kanda clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself approaching the threshold, holding off his orgasm as best as he could while thrusting into Allen's writhing body. He wanted the younger man to come to completion first. And thankfully it didn't take long for Allen to reach the edge. Delicately pale hips thrust up to meet Kanda's thrust, arms tightening around Kanda as the pleasure swelled within him and he came for the second time that night.

Kanda let out a groan as Allen's body spasmed under him, anal muscles clenching tightly around him. Thrusting once more, Kanda released his control, panting harshly as he climaxed, spilling his seed into the gasping body of the younger male.

Kanda rolled them both over so that Allen was lying atop him as the waves of pleasure subsided. They were still connected; Allen could feel the older man deep inside him.

"Kanda," Allen breathed out softly, body quivering as the chill of the room began to settle over them.

"Hm?" Kanda opened his eyes to stare at the almost loving gaze of the silver eyed boy as he tugged a sheet over them. Allen opened his mouth to speak but shook his head as though he'd thought better of it and instead placed a chaste kiss on Kanda's cheek.

Cobalt eyes widened in mild shock at the innocent gesture, the dusting of blushed exertion darkening as Allen settled his head against Kanda's chest, being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of the man's heart.

xXx

"I'll be gone for about a week," Kanda said as he sat from the bed they'd shared that night.

"Where to my lord?" Allen asked a shiver running though him from the chill of the air as he slunk back under the covers.

"The border," Kanda said with a sigh, "aside my vengeance, there are matters of this country that also need my attention."

"May I ask that while in your absence I return to Tristitia for a visit?" Allen asked noting the furrowing of the older man's brows, "the first snow has yet to fall and I'd been asked by the children to welcome it with them."

"You miss them?" Kanda asked.

"Very much so," Allen said with a smile, "you know that I won't run fro-"

"You may go," Kanda said without anymore hesitation, "just take someone with you. You may be at ease with traveling on your own but I trust neither your ability to keep safe, nor your sense of direction."

Allen laughed at the added reason and nodded brightly. Wrapping the sheet around his nude form, Allen slid from the bed, the cold floor sending shivers up his spine as he padded quietly around gathering his clothing.

xXx

"Tristitia?" Lavi asked, emerald eye widening. "Yuu said you could go?"

"Yes, as long as I have someone with me," Allen said "I was wondering if you weren't-"

"I'd like to go too," Lenalee said with a smile.

"I don't think Komui will be too happy about this," Lavi said laughing nervously.

"My brother can come if he wishes but I won't be stopped," Lenalee said firmly.

"Well there you have it Allen," Lavi said with a grin, "you got yourself an entourage."

xXx

"We will go if that is what you wish, but you shan't be riding as last time, the wind is cold and you could easily catch ill," Komui said "I'll have the carriage prepared."

"My lady," Lavi grinned as he offered his arm to escort her, "we shouldn't keep our dear young prince waiting too long lest he leave without us."

"You say so in jest only I'm sure," Lenalee laughed, "Allen hardly seems the sort to forget others in his own favour."

"Too true my lady," Lavi said humorously as he led her outside, "your intuition is a skill to be reckoned with."

The carriage was a rich lacquered redwood and was drawn by a couple of beige ponies. Lavi assisted Lenalee in mounting the step of the vehicle. Once seated inside the carriage beside her brother, she smoothened out her dress before turning her gaze towards him with a smile of thanks. She then glanced past Lavi to Allen as he approached on his mare, a frown turning her lips down.

"Surely you'll ride in the carriage with us, Allen," Lenalee said.

"There is no need," Allen said with a smile, "Fou is my travel companion and as you have your brother, I fear I cannot leave her alone. She would become quite cross with me."

A light laugh escaped Lenalee and both Lavi and Komui felt amusement lift their spirits at the boy's speech. "If you are ready, shall we be on our way?" Allen said as Lavi closed the door to the carriage. The emerald eyed male nodded with a lopsided grin as he hastily mounted his stallion with a quick apology.

"Be well in your travels," Tiedoll called from the doorway with a wave.

"Many thanks, and you do take care in our absence," Allen called back as nudged Fou in the side and she began a slow canter with Lavi at his side and the carriage bringing up the rear.

xXx

"Do you have any idea what time…" Leo trailed off, the groggy hold of sleep instantly vanishing as he stared up at Allen.

"Sorry, perhaps I should come back a little later then," Allen said laughing lightly at the openly gaping child.

"Don't you dare!" Leo snapped launching himself at Allen. Having not expected the flying assault from the young boy Allen stumbled back, luckily Lavi stepped up to support him from behind with a grin.

"Thank you," Allen said directing his attention to the cheerful redhead and only then Leo noticed the other people who'd come with Allen on his visit.

"Don't go anywhere," Leo said as he hopped down from Allen's embrace, running into the house flipping light switches.

"Looks like Allen's really loved," Lenalee smiled.

"Jean, wake up damn it!" Leo's voice echoed through the halls reaching the now chuckling adults outside.

"Are you stupid or something it's only six," Jean snapped back.

"Wake up! Allen's outside, I'm going to go get Lala," Leo said quickly after making sure the older boy was awake before dashing out of the house past Allen.

Allen looked down fondly at Jean as he stumbled out of the house, hair still tousled from sleep. The boy looked near tears as he ran to Allen for a hug.

"Allen!" Lala called as she ran down the street, Leo at her side, her golden hair swaying wildly.

"Shh, you're going to wake the whole town," Allen said with a light laugh as he hugged the girl.

"What the heck took you so long?" the children chorused.

"I'm sorry," Allen said smiling, "but I made it back before the snow."

As if on cue, small fluffy snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"Yeah, just barely," Jean said grinning widely.

xXx

_He was so beautiful there, having found some toy that charmed him – it was an old mirror the glass fractured, reflecting distorted images off its surface. The possession of the object seemed to fill him with such joy that he had no consciousness of where he was, sat upon an upturned coffin in a dusty old crypt. He was still singing softly to himself as he gazed with amusement into his own reflection and fingered the string about his neck. Blood red it was, wrapped around that delicately pale neck. A strange and awful picture he made there – gazing with such lingering tenderness on the portrait of his own beauty – while surrounded by suffocating testaments of death that seemed to scream how little such beauty was worth. Playing with a red thread that seemed only to get tighter as he tugged at the ends fondly, in the abode of skeletons he sat in a death that wasn't his own. _

_Kanda could not stare with loathing at the frightful picture rather mournfully as though he would regard a lost lover, a corpse...his dear Alma. His vengeance was near sated; he could not wage a war against this vacantly smiling creature whom had never really deserved his wrath in the first place. _

_Kanda tried to attract his attention, opening his lips to speak, but before the words could form there was an odd rumbling noise – a loud reverberation that rolled overhead like the quaking of the earth. Before he could even guess as to the reason of it, before a single step towards the young prince still sitting on the upturned coffin could be made, before a word could be uttered or an inch could be moved a tremendous crash resounded through the crypt followed by the stinging shower of stone and dirt. He stepped backwards in bewilderment, confounded and speechless instinctively shutting his eyes._

_When he'd opened them again there was naught but darkness and silence, the sweet voice no longer uttering delicate song to the lonely night. Not a single sound... quivering in every limb of his body and sick with nameless dread, Kanda groped around behind him for the door pushing it open to allow in the moonlight. It was so dim that it was difficult at first to make out anything, then shapes slowly began to emerge from the darkness, motionless silhouettes._

_A shriek of horror tore from the prince's throat, a sound he could not ever fathom even being able to utter. 'Oh God no!' the thought sent tremors of grief through him as he stared in disbelief at the block of stone that now sat in the very place he had been a minute or two before, smiling fondly into the mirror. Crushed! Crushed into the very splinters of the empty coffin he lay, and yet all that could be seen was one white hand protruding from beneath the rock, quivering violently before it went still! Truly horrible, such that his stomach turned violently emptying onto the cold rubble littered floor where a slow stream of blood was oozing thickly from beneath the stone._

_Shaking his head and staggering feebly like a drunken man – half delirious with anguish he collapsed at the stone's side bent his head to the small white hand and almost kissed it, but some strange revolution rose in his soul and forbade the act somehow knowing that this couldn't be real._

Kanda shot up instantly looking about in wild panic as he determined the events he'd seen to have only been a dream...a horrible dream. He'd been at the countries' border for three days – far too long to spend without the delicate boy at his side he realized wrapping himself in his cloak and rousing his horse from sleep.

The morning was radiantly beautiful he registered as he crossed the land with haste, finding his way into the city a little over a day later. With the burden of agonized uncertainty upon him and utter exhaustion of overwrought nerves he beheld an object of the most beauty he could have ever witnessed playing in the snow with three laughing children, Lenalee, Lavi and Komui.

"Allen!" Kanda called, the snowy haired boy turning sharply to the name, eyes wide with shock as the older male approached. Without hesitation nor care to the many eyes watching Kanda tugged the boy into an embrace and crushed his lips to his.

Gasps and giggles erupted next to them and he could feel the boy struggle undoubtedly embarrassed by the venue of their embrace. But Kanda wouldn't relent, pouring his passion and desire into the boy with everything he had until Allen had no choice but to respond.

It may have been just a dream, but he had taken the boy's death to make him realize that he was in love with him. It had taken such a dreadfully morbid display, conjured by what demons in his mind he could not name, to release his inhibitions and to accept that this boy was a thousand times more important to him than vengeance against a house that the fates would bring to ruin in time.

_End_

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything up lately and I didn't even get around to writing the holiday fic I had wanted to. This fic is the thank you fic for ryuujidiceboy on live journal that I had been working on for the past…who knows how long. I had gotten waylaid by my studies and the poor thing was just sitting there begging to be finished in all its disjointed glory.

I feel kind of bad about this piece; though I adore some of the scenes and the concept…I don't like how it came out when I typed it. It just doesn't capture the feeling I was trying to put into it as well as I'd hoped, and I feel like it's a bit rushed in some places *sigh*

I might go back over it sometime but for now I thought I'd hand it over to my dear readers for their input!

Oh and one more thing! If anyone is interested in being my beta reader please PM me. I seem to be getting busier by the day and I don't feel that I'm able to put my all into the final edit – my focus tends to stray and I miss things.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


	2. Omake

**Omake**

"You know this garden has some history behind it," Kanda said as he led Allen outside. The flowers were all in full bloom, lush red rose bushes, lily trellises along the side of the house and delicate lavender perennials flowering about the legs of the single alabaster bench at the center of it all.

"Tiedoll had mentioned something like that once," Allen said, "I believe he had said that this is the most beautiful garden that can be found."

"It is," Kanda said, "my mother told me once, the story about this garden. Do you wish me to tell you?"

"I am curious," Allen said with a smile as Kanda had him sit on the bench.

"There was once a man. He was a lonely man, rich in name but poor in other respects," Kanda started with a smirk at the attentive look on his lover's face, "one day while out in the courtyard, the young servant girl came out, shocked to see him there. Not at all put off by her presence he invited her to sit with him. At that time there was only an old dirty stone bench, for no one had ever used the courtyard and found that tending it was too much trouble."

"They talked of many things for many hours, they talked until the moon had faded and the sun brightened the dawn sky with streaks of lavender and orange. He'd asked to see her again and so every night for many moons they'd spend together on that lone bench. Then one day he had to go away for business in neighbouring land and in his absence she was sold to another house. When he returned he was distraught and sought her out," Kanda paused brushing a strand of snow white hair behind Allen's ear, the boy too enraptured by the story that he barely registered the affectionate gesture.

"He returned after the first day of search without luck and went to their place hoping beyond hope that she'd somehow find her way back to him. But she didn't come. During the day he searched and at night he waited. When asked of his foolish obsession by his father, he said how he loved her with all his soul and he'd find her one day. That very day he went to their place in the courtyard and began work on the garden, tending the grounds and cleaning the stone until the grey and musty brown washed away to reveal stunning white," Kanda said, "when asked what he was doing, he said he had to prepare this place for when his love returned to him. And so he persisted, day after day searching and night after night tending the garden while he awaited her. A full year passed before he caught wind of her in the market, shopping for her new lord.

"So elated he was to see her again they embraced. She did not want to leave him but she had to return to her master. With the promise to meet him in their place that night she bid him goodbye. Surely as night fell she came upon him in what was now, a beautiful garden, of stunning blooms, a gorgeous full moon hanging high in the sky," Kanda said, "it was a moon just like the one tonight."

Kanda watched as Allen directed his attention up the glowing disc, admiring it before returning his attention to Kanda.

"Then what happened?" Allen asked.

"Once she'd gotten close enough he had her take a seat, on the same alabaster bench they'd spent countless nights on side by side. And in this place of flourishing beauty bathed in the most ethereal glow, he fell to one knee," Kanda paused as he mimicked the words with actions, taking Allen's hand in his from bended knee, cobalt eyes boring into his stardust ones, "he proposed."

Allen blinked in shock, cheeks dusting with pink as he stared down at Kanda. His breath caught in his throat and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"He asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, how he grew this garden knowing that no matter what obstacles they may see in their lifetime they would always be able to find each other in this place," Kanda continued, "he said that if she would be his, he'd lover her unconditionally till the end of time."

Allen stared in wondered amazement, a beautiful flush on his cheeks.

"What did she say?" Allen asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kanda said with a shrug, "but my mother married my father and here I am so what do you think she said?"

"The people in the story were your parents?" Allen asked sounding just as surprised as he looked.

"Yes," Kanda said "that ends their story but allow me to begin ours."

"Wh-"

"Allen Walker, Prince of Tristitia," Kanda started formally, "I can't promise there won't be hardships, and I can't promise that you'll see no pain. What I do promise you is that I will always be at your side, to hold you when you cry and to lift you up when you fall down. I promise you Allen Walker that I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life if you'll promise to do the same."

"Kan…" Allen's cheeks flushed scarlet, Kanda's grip tightening on his hand. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't seem to articulate himself. Allen's delicate brows furrowed lightly in frustration and gave up trying to speak, bending over Kanda and capturing his lips in a kiss – hoping beyond hope that the man would have his answer.

"Allen," Kanda said when Allen pulled back, a well of love in his silver gaze, "thank you for being mine."

_End_

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks, a sweet little extra for your reading pleasure! Hope you all have/had a great holiday.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
